Rescue Me
by galindapopular
Summary: Julie is just struggling to make ends meet. Charlie is struggling to find his way out of a life he never wanted. Could they be there to rescue each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Julie is just struggling to make ends meet. Charlie is feeling trapped in a life he never wanted. Could they be the rescue they were looking for?**

**A/N: I know I have like a ton of unfinished stories but this idea came to me and I love writing Charlie/Julie and I haven't in a long time so here we are!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Rescue Me**

**Chapter 1: How Things Are**

Julie Gaffney walked into the small apartment and collapsed on the couch. She landed flicked her shoes off and closed her eyes.

"Hi," her neighbor, Sean walked out of the bathroom.

"Hi," Julie smiled. "How is he?"

"He's been asleep for a few hours," Sean said, Julie nodded. "You know I love the little guy." She smiled.

"I know," Julie said, "I really appreciate it, but I swear it won't happen again." He nodded. "You really are a lifesaver."

"Yeah, yeah, canonize me later," He smiled said. "I should go." Julie nodded and walked with himto the door. "See you."

"Bye," Julie nodded and walked into the bedroom and leaned down at the tiny bed in the corner and stroked the soft blond hair of the little boy asleep in it.

"Mommy?" He said, waking up.

"Hey baby," she said, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You weren't home," he mumbled. She sighed.

"I know," she said, "I'm sorry. Sean was nice though right?"

"I missed you," he said. She smiled.

"I missed you too," she kissed his forehead, "go back to sleep OK? I love you."

"Love you too," he yawned and rolled back over. Julie sighed and wandered into the kitchen/living room. They needed a bigger place. It was getting to the point where it was weird for Tyler and her to be sharing a room. That was why she'd been working so much lately. A two bedroom had just opened up in their building and the landlord was holding it for her if she could get first and last month's rent together by the end of the month. It was hard enough to make ends meet on her waitress salary and extra money was practically impossible. She pressed the play button on her answering machine.

"Hey Jules, it's me," she sighed, hearing her ex, Scooter's voice, "look, I know I said I'd take Ty next weekend, but something's come up. I'll make it up to him, I promise. Give me a call, we'll figure something out."

"Julie, it's Rex," she stopped, her manager, "you said you were looking for extra hours, I need someone to work a catered party on Saturday. I know you normally don't work weekends, but it's time and a half. Call me in the morning." She shook her head. She would have to turn it down, unless she could get a babysitter. Maybe Sean would watch him. She collapsed on the couch and rubbed her face.

* * *

Charlie Conway sat quietly looking at his computer screen. He looked at the expense report in front of him and then back at the screen.

"Charlie," one of the other guys from his department walked over, "dude, go home. It's almost midnight."

"I just want to get this done," Charlie said.

"Don't you have a beautiful rich girlfriend to go home to," the other guy said. Charlie sighed and leaned back in his chair. Linda. She was waiting for him. She'd called him about four times asking where he was.

"Yeah," he said. He couldn't admit that he was avoiding going home. Things with Linda had been less than stellar lately, and he was hiding from it in work. His phone rang again. "Speak of the devil."

"I'll leave you too it," he nodded and walked away.

"Hey baby," he picked it up.

"I'm going to bed soon," she said, "I was hoping not to do it alone."

"Linda, I know," he said, "look, I'll be home in a little while, I'm on my way home." She sighed.

"Remember that we have that thing at my parent's this weekend," she said.

"I know," he said, "that's why I worked late today, so I wouldn't have to work this weekend."

"OK," she said, "I'll try to wait up."

"Thanks," he mumbled, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said softly. He hung up and groaned and then shut down his workstation. It wasn't worth a fight with Linda tonight.

* * *

That Saturday Julie looked in the mirror and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She started putting some makeup on and looked at her crisp white tux shirt and black boe tie. She _hated _catering work. It was so incredibly dull.

"I don't get it," Tyler said from the bed where he was lying on his stomach.

"What don't you get baby?" She asked.

"You don't wear that to work normally," he said, "and you don't normally work on Saturday."

"This is a special job," she said simply. She leaned down. "Which if everything goes well means we'll get to move into the big apartment upstairs and you'll get your own room. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah!" He said excitedly. She smiled.

"Julie?" She wandered outside and smiled seeing Sean.

"Hey," she said, "thanks again." He shrugged. "Ty, Sean's here." Tyler came running out. "OK," she said, "I want you to be good, and don't bother Sean too much because he has to study."

"OK," Tyler nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too," she hugged him. "See you tonight." She ran out waving to Sean.

"So," Sean said. "What do you think man?"

"I think that she needs a boyfriend," Tyler said. "Can you be her boyfriend?"

"Your mom's not my type," Sean laughed.

* * *

Julie walked from the catering van to the kitchen carrying a chaffing dish. She looked around. The house seemed vaguely familiar. As they set up she glanced at a few pictures on the wall.

"Oh Shit!" She mumbled.

"What?" Anna, one of the other waitresses said. "Did you drop something?"

"No," Julie shook her head. "No, I _know _these people!" Anna looked at her. "I went to high school with their daughter."

"This is the same high school where you got pregnant right?" Anna said. Julie nodded. "So not exactly triumphant."

"No," Julie said.

* * *

Charlie wandered around the house nodding occasionally when someone recognized him. He loved Linda, he just hated this aspect of being with her.

"Excuse me," a waitress walked up to him, "can I get you something to drink." He stopped and looked at her. "Oh God!"

"Julie!" He smiled, "hi, wow!"

"Hi Charlie," she said. Could this job get more humiliating? "Seriously, can I get you a drink?"

"Wait, you're working here?" He said. "Give me a second it's been like what?"

"Five years," she said. "A little less I guess."

"Right," he nodded. "How's um," he said, "I guess he's not a baby anymore."

"Tyler," she said, "and no, he's five, and a half, he'd kill me if I forgot the half." He laughed.

"You look good," he nodded. "Wow, I just can't believe you're here."

"Yeah, it's pretty nuts," she whispered, "so I guess you and Linda are still…"

"Uh, yeah," he said.

"Charlie," Linda walked over. "There you are," she kissed him. "Julie Gaffney?" She said.

"Hi," Julie waved.

"Wow, small world," Linda laughed. "How are you?" _I'm serving your spoiled ass crab puffs and watered down drinks so that my kid can eat. How do you think I am? _Julie thought to herself.

"I'm good," she smiled, "can I get either of you drinks?"

"No, I'm fine," Charlie said.

"A vodka tonic?" Linda said. Julie nodded. "Thanks, you're great." Julie walked away.

"Linda," Charlie said.

"Charlie, that's her job!" Linda said. He rolled his eyes. "God, that's so sad though. She had so much potential. I never understood why she kept that baby."

"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't," Charlie said and walked away. Julie was at the bar. "You could spit in that, I don't think anyone would blame you." She laughed.

"It's fine," she said, "it's my job. I don't mind." He nodded. "Look, if you could just not talk to me, I'd appreciate it. I'm kind of embarrassed." He frowned.

"Why?" He said. "You're not doing anything embarrassing." She looked at him.

"I guess not," she shrugged. "But is this really where you thought I'd end up?"

"What end up?" He said, "we're twenty three." She smiled.

"Is there anyone else we went to high school with here?" She said.

"No," he shook his head. "It's mostly people her dad works with." She nodded. "Are you busy after this? I'd love to get caught up."

"Um, I have to go home and relieve the really sweet neighbor who's watching Tyler," she said. "But it is good to see you." She took the drink and walked away.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reviews guys. Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Reconnect**

Julie walked into the apartment and crashed on the couch. Sean handed her a beer.

"Thanks," she smiled. He nodded. "How was he?"

"Fine," Sean said. "He said I should be your boyfriend." Julie laughed.

"Mm, how do you explain homosexuality to a five year old?" She said. He laughed and put his arm around her.

"How was work?" He asked.

"Ugh," she said, "horrible. The people who's party it was? I went to high school with their daughter."

"Ouch," he said. "Did you see the daughter?"

"Yup," she said, "and her boyfriend who was my hockey captain." She took a long drink from the beer. "He wanted to stick around and catch up."

"Why didn't you?" He said.

"I used you as an excuse," she said. "But really," she sighed, "the Ducks were great friends, until Tyler and then they all kind of bailed."

"You guys were eighteen," he said, "people change. He probably regrets it, like a lot." She sighed. "I think Tyler's right. You do need a boyfriend."

"Oh, yes, in my abundant free time I'll find a boyfriend," she rolled her eyes.

"OK, I'll change it then," he nodded. "You need to get laid." She looked at him. "Seriously, when was the last time you had sex?"

"I don't know," she said, "I guess, two years ago." He stared at her. "Don't look at me like that! I have a one room apartment and a five year old!"

"Wait, two years ago?" He said. "Two years ago you were with that guy who found my roommate posting on Craig's List," she raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Wow, so those four quickies in my second bedroom…"

"Mm hm," she nodded. "A grand total two hours of human contact. Ah the glory."

"Yeah, you _have _to get laid," he said. "Seriously. The next time Tyler's with his dad, you and I are going out and you're having an intensely hot one night stand. Shit, _I'll _do you if we can't find someone."

"I'll agree to that," Julie nodded. "Since Scooter has cancelled on me the past three times Tyler was supposed to spend a weekend with him." He looked at her. "His wife's pregnant. He's starting his _real _family."

"God, Jules, that sucks," he shook his head. She shrugged and peeled the label on her beer bottle.

"I should go to bed," she said. "Thanks again, one of these days I'll actually pay you." He hugged her.

"Go to bed," he said. "Everything will look better in the morning." She nodded.

* * *

Charlie lay in bed that night as Linda climbed in.

"I still can't believe that Julie was working that party," Linda shook her head. "God, it's just so sad, you know?"

"You keep saying that," he said. "I don't really know what you mean." She looked at him.

"I mean," she said, "she graduated second in our class. She had a full ride to Princeton. She gave up so much."

"It wasn't all on her," Charlie said. "I mean, Scooter bailed on her." Linda looked at him. "It's not easy what she's doing, you know?"

"Are you feeling guilty or something?" She said. He looked at her. "Charlie, you didn't do anything! Julie like, disappeared after graduation."

"We all should have tried harder," he shook his head, "especially me, I mean, my mom was in the same place." She looked at him. "She must be lonely."

"Mm," she kissed him. "Probably. Do you want to have sex tonight?" He looked at her. He didn't, not particularly. He didn't know when it exactly it happened, but the woman Linda had grown into was so different than the girl he'd fallen in love with and he just wasn't sure he was in love with her anymore.

"You know, I drank a lot," he shook his head, "I think I just want to go to sleep."

"OK," she nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as she shut off the light and rolled over and fell asleep. He lay in bed for a little while longer, thinking about Julie. He didn't even know how to get in contact with her. He could go to the restaurant that catered the party. That could work.

* * *

A few weeks later Julie walked into work. She'd been taking lunch shifts lately. There weren't as many tips, but at least she got to put Tyler to bed at night. She'd all but put the humiliating catering job behind her. She was taking a breather, relaxing with a few of the kitchen staff when Rex walked back.

"Julie," he said, "finance yuppies in your section. Hop to." She rolled her eyes and nodded. If they were young and male she was ready for a two bottle of wine lunch which always ended in sexual harassment, and a big tip. She smiled, imagining taking that cash to the grocery story after work and bringing home ice cream for Tyler. It got harder to smile as she approached the table, which was seated around by guys aged 22 to 30, all in suits that cost more than her grocery budget for the past few months.

"Hi," she smiled, "I'm Julie, can I start you off with something to drink this afternoon?" She looked around the table and sighed when she saw Charlie. After taking down drink orders she walked away quickly. He stood up and followed her.

"What are you doing here?" She said.

"I don't know," he said. "I wanted to see you I guess. After that party, I couldn't stop thinking about you." She nodded.

"Well that's nice," she said. "But I don't need your pity, Charlie." He looked at her. "You know when I could have used you thinking about me? Five years ago, when I was alone and had just had a baby. Where were you then?"

"I know," he said, "look what happened sucked, OK? But I want to make it up now. We were really good friends." She sighed and looked at him. "You can't tell me you're not lonely Julie, I know. My mom was in the same place." She swallowed.

"Fine," she said softly. "I get off here around six, depending on my table load, then I go home and have dinner with Tyler. If you want to come over that's fine. But I don't give up my time with him for anything but work."

"OK," he nodded. "I want to meet him." She smiled.

"Great," she said. "Pick me up?"

"Don't you have a car?" He said. She laughed. "I said something funny?"

"It was get a car or put Tyler in day care after pre school," she shrugged, "so you know, there's that." He smiled.

"Right," he nodded, "so I'll pick you up."

"Great," she said. "See you then." He nodded and went back to the table.

* * *

That night they walked into Julie's building.

"Just to warn you," she said, "it's small." He looked at her. "Like tiny. Living room, kitchen, one bedroom and bathroom, that's it!"

"I've been warned," Charlie nodded. She opened the door.

"Mommy!" Tyler shouted jumping off of the couching and running over.

"Hey sweetheart!" She said and hugged him. "Oh I missed you. Hi Sean," she waved.

"Hi," Sean said from the couch and then looked over, "ooh, we have company?"

"Uh yeah," Julie said, "Charlie Conway, this is Sean, he lives downstairs and watches Ty while I'm at work."

"Nice to meet you man," Charlie nodded and shook Sean's hand.

"Yeah," Sean nodded, "you too."

"And this is Tyler," Julie said picking him up. Tyler looked at the newcomer. "Tyler, Charlie's a friend of mine from school. From before you were born."

"Hi," Tyler said, "are you Mommy's boyfriend?"

"No," Charlie said, "I am not your mommy's boyfriend. Just a friend."

"Oh," Tyler said. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"He is," Julie said. "Go wash your hands and we'll start making it, OK?"

"OK," Tyler nodded and Julie put him down.

* * *

Later after dinner and Tyler had gone to bed Julie and Charlie sat on the floor at the coffee table, sharing a piece of cake she'd brought back from work. She looked at him.

"He's a good kid," Charlie said.

"Yeah," Julie smiled. "I wish I could do better by him."

"You're doing OK," he said. She looked at him and smiled. "Here's what I don't get. Scooter's got money."

"Yeah," she nodded. "He's also got a wife who likes to pretend me and Ty don't exist and I don't have the money to sue him for child support."

"Right," Charlie grimaced, "sorry." She shrugged. "He's missing out though."

"That's what I tell myself," she whispered. "What about you? Why the hell are you working as a stock broker?" He laughed.

"I don't know," he shook his head. "Somewhere between college and Linda wanting to get an apartment in a building with a doorman, I ended up where I am." She nodded. "So are you and Sean…"

"Oh, God no!" Julie laughed. "Sean's gay." Charlie laughed. "He's a great guy though and Ty's crazy about him." He nodded. "No, I don't really have time for that kind of thing. So are you and Linda like, on the road or whatever?"

"I guess," he said and shook his head, "I don't know, lately," he sighed, "she's just different, and I don't really know how to deal with it." She looked at him.

"I always thought you two were a little strange together." She said. He smiled at her. "It's not my place though."

"Speaking of," he sighed and stood up, "I should get going." She stood up and hugged him.

"This was good," she whispered, "thanks for talking me into it." He nodded.

"We'll do it again soon, OK?" He said. "Give me a call." She nodded.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Make it Up**

Two months passed and one weekend Julie and Scooter finally managed to arrange for Tyler to stay with him and Dawn, his wife. Tyler was bouncing for happiness.

"Mommy," Tyler said, "what are you going to do when I'm with Daddy and Dawn?"

"I don't know yet," she said, "sleep probably." He looked at her. "Why?" She said and tickled him. "What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know," he said, "are you going to see Charlie?" She looked at him.

"Maybe," she nodded, "he might be with his girlfriend though." Tyler frowned. "Tyler Gaffney, don't you go getting ideas about me and Charlie."

"I know," he said.

"You're the only guy in my life," she said and kissed him. Tyler nodded and then there was a knock on the door.

"Daddy!" He shouted shooting out of the bedroom. Julie laughed as he charged at the door and opened it.

"Hey!" Scooter said as Tyler hugged him around the legs. "Ty," he picked him up. "Look at you! You grew."

"Uh huh," Tyler said. "Three inches." He held up three fingers.

"Wow," Scooter said. He looked up and smiled at Julie. "Hey Julie."

"Hi Scott," she said. "Tyler, honey, go get your bag." Scooter put Tyler down and he walked into the bedroom.

"You look good," Scooter said.

"Thanks," she whispered, "you too. How's Dawn?"

"She's good," he said, "I really am sorry about the past few times, Jules. With the new baby coming and everything..."

"It's OK," she said, "I'm not the one you're disappointing." He looked at her. "I didn't tell him, by the way, about, I figured you should."

"Sure," he said, "yeah, I'll do that." He nodded. "Anything else? Is he still having nightmares?"

"No," she shook her head, "well, he says no, but he still wakes up in the middle of the night sometimes, if you talk to him for a few minutes he goes back to sleep."

"OK," Scooter said. Tyler walked back out. "Ready to go buddy?"

"Yup," Tyler said. "Bye Mommy."

"Oh bye baby," she said and hugged him. "I love you, have fun."

"I love you too," he said. "Can I call you before I go to bed?"

"Of course," she nodded. "Bye." She squeezed him. "Bye Scooter."

"Bye," he nodded. "See you on Sunday." She nodded.

* * *

"Come on," Sean walked into the apartment that night. "We're going out."

"Nope," she shook her head. "I'm not going out." He looked at her. "I bought a bottle of wine and rented rated R movies."

"Wow," he said, "when we turn seventeen maybe then you'll go out." She glared at him. "I thought we had a plan."

"Nope," she said. "I love you Sean but tonight I am hanging out with my new boyfriend, Judd Apatow."

"I'd skip _Knocked Up,_" he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey I brought pizza," Charlie walked in. Sean looked at Julie. "Hi Sean."

"Hi," he nodded, "I get it. Enjoy the movies." She pressed her hands against her face.

"What does he see?" Charlie said.

"Oh Sean is obsessed with my lack of sex life," Julie shrugged. "He seems to think you're the cure."

"Oh," Charlie laughed awkwardly. "Right, yeah."

"I've had trouble explaining to him," she sighed, "I mean, about Linda and everything." Charlie nodded. "So where are we starting?"

"I cannot believe you haven't seen _The Forty Year Old Virgin," _he said.

"Well," she said, "I mean, I was going to go, but then Tyler is only five so," he laughed. "Is Linda working tonight?"

"Um, no, she's going out with some friends," he said. She nodded. "How often does Scooter take Tyler?"

"It's supposed to be once a month," she said, "but it ends up being more like every three months." She picked at the carpet. "I don't mind so much, but it's hard on Ty." He looked at her. She swallowed and looked down. "I'll just um, open the wine." She stood up. He watched her. She seemed perkier lately then when they'd first reconnected.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be moving?" He said. She looked at him. "The bigger place."

"Oh," she said, "right, yeah, our rent went up." Charlie looked at her. "It's OK, we'll be fine for another year. I think once he gets into numbered grades, then he needs to be not sleeping in the same room as me."

"Sure," Charlie nodded, "I used to sleep on the fold out couch." She looked at him.

"You could afford a fold out couch?" She said. "God, my I should switch to the diner." He laughed.

"You could try a futon," he shrugged. She walked back over to the couch and sat down. "You seem on edge." She looked at him.

"You've never been here like this before," she said.

"I'm here all the time," he said with a laugh. She looked at him.

"Tyler's always here," she said. He nodded.

"Right, yeah," he said. She swallowed. "Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"We have pizza and movies," she said.

"Yeah, but that was my idea, and it didn't hit me that you probably don't go out much," he said. She looked at him. "Between work and Tyler." She nodded.

"Right, yeah," she nodded, "but I also don't get to watch rated R movies, ever." He laughed. "Let's just watch the movie."

"Sure," he said. "Yeah." She looked at him.

"But maybe in three months," she said. He laughed.

"Right," he nodded.

* * *

Later, after watching the movie they sat next to each other on the couch. Julie had fallen asleep. Charlie smiled and pushed her hair off of her face. She looked beautiful. He started cleaning up when she sat up.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. She looked at him and he sat down. "Do you want another drink?"

"Mm mm," she shook her head. "I'm OK." She looked at the clock. "It's late! You should probably go home."

"Right," he stood up and then turned around, "what if I didn't?" She looked at him.

"What?" She said.

"What if I didn't go home," he said. She looked at him.

"Charlie," she whispered, "I can't do this, I mean, you have a girlfriend."

"I'm not in love with Linda," he said. "I just don't know how to end it."

"So I'm a convenient excuse?" She said. He looked at her.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said, "I like spending time with you. I'm glad we're friends again and," she looked at him.

"I think you should go home," she said and opened the door.

"Julie," he said, "look, I just feel like there's something between us." She looked at him.

"Charlie, just go," she said, "please." He kissed her. She felt her body start screaming that this was what it wanted. He put his hands onto her waist and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She whimpered very slightly as they pulled apart.

"Do you still want me to go?" He asked. She shook her head and closed the door. They kissed again this time, her wrapping her hands around his head and pulling close.

* * *

After they'd made love Julie lay quietly in Charlie's arms. She wasn't sure how she felt about him, but this felt right. Maybe it was just that she hadn't been with someone in so long, but she hadn't felt this right since being with Scooter. She rested her head on his chest.

Charlie lay there, playing with Julie's hair. Everything about her felt so soft and real. But then again he'd only ever been with Linda, so maybe it was just the novelty. She looked up at him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he smiled. They kissed each other softly. "So um, that was…"

"Yeah," she laughed. "It was." He smiled and hugged her.

"I should probably go home, huh?" He whispered.

"Mm," she said, snuggling, "no, just stay. We already did it, so I'm already your excuse," he laughed. "And Tyler's gone until Sunday, so no reason to rush out on _my _account."

"OK," he nodded. "I'll stay."

* * *

In the morning Charlie woke up and stretched. Julie had gotten up. He walked out into the other room.

"Hey," she said.

"What are you doing awake?" He said.

"Oh," she said, "I like don't sleep in, ever. Do you want eggs?" He looked at her.

"Julie," he said. She looked at him. "Are you OK?" She smiled.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Charlie, this doesn't have to change anything. I can't really date anyway, you know that, and I like you, and Tyler's gotten attached," he walked over and kissed her. "Mm," she whispered and kissed him. "I like when you're here and if we change things, then," he kissed her again, "please stop doing that." He laughed.

"Sorry," he said, "nothing has to change, OK? I get what you're saying." She smiled. "We'll take it slow. Or I guess in reverse." She laughed.

"OK," she said. "Go home and break up with your girlfriend."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: One of These Days**

Charlie walked quietly into his apartment and saw Linda sitting on the couch. She looked up at him

"Hi," he said.

"Hi?" She said. "That's what you have to say to me!" He looked at her. "Where were you?"

"Don't ask me that," he shook his head. She looked at him.

"Did you expect me to not ask you that when you didn't come home?" She said. He looked at her. "You slept with her didn't you?"

"Linda," he said. "It's been over between us for a long time." She laughed humorlessly.

"Right," she said. "Is that what you told yourself to make it OK? Or maybe that's not even what you told yourself, that's probably just what you told Julie." They stared at each other. "It is over, now, because you did this."

"Then how do you explain the past few months?" He said. "Linda, we never talk anymore. We're barely ever together."

"Because you're always with Julie!" She said. "Charlie, you've been cheating on me with her since she came back into your life."

"That's ridiculous," he said, "nothing happened between us until last night."

"An emotional affair is still an affair!" She said. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to watch your boyfriend fall in love with some one else?"

"About as hard as watching your girlfriend sell out for eight years?" He shrugged. She dropped her jaw and stared at him. "I fell in love with you because you were passionate and involved and interesting. Look at our life Linda! This wasn't what we wanted."

"So, you cheated on me because I'm not the same person I was when I fifteen?" She said. "By that logic I should have jumped into bed with every guy who crossed my path once we got to college and you decided to hang up your skates!" He looked away. "I want you to move out."

"Fine," he said. "I will."

"Fine," she said as he marched out.

* * *

Julie sat looking at a picture from the hospital, the first time she'd held Tyler. She'd known in that moment that she'd give up everything for him. It wasn't like she hadn't considered still going to college, her parents had offered to take care of the baby, back when he was just, "the baby." But once he was Tyler and she held him, she couldn't bear the thought of losing him. She flipped to the next picture in the stack. It was a Christmas photo of Tyler sitting on Santa's lap at the mall last year. She smiled and thought about how she'd saved all year to make sure that Tyler got whatever he wanted for Christmas. She turned another page and closed her eyes. She didn't know how this one had ended up there. A formal portrait from the senior Holiday dance at Eden Hall. The night she'd gotten pregnant. It was nice to look at though. Sure, he'd panicked and bolted and over the years things had grown strange but when they made Tyler, she and Scooter had been really in love.

"Is everybody decent?" Sean said walking in with his hand over his eyes.

"Come in," she said, rolling her eyes. He smirked and walked inside.

"Aw, he left?" He said. "I'm sorry." She laughed.

"I told you it's not like that," she said. "Want to see something funny?" She asked and flipped through the pictures.

"Whoa," he said, "nice hair on Charlie. And that hat is adorable on you." He said. She smiled. "How old are you guys here?"

"Twelve," she said, "that's the summer we met. At the Goodwill Games." He looked at her.

"You're in love," he said. She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I missed that. I knew you wanted to get some I didn't think you were like emotionally involved."

"God you're a pain in the ass," she said and stood up. "I have to go to work. Do you need something?"

"Just wanted to see how last night went," he shrugged.

"I don't kiss and tell," she said.

"So there was kissing?" He smiled.

"It's an expression Sean," she said. "Go home."

"Why are you working today?" He asked. "Isn't it supposed to be your weekend off?"

"No," she said, "it's a weekend with Tyler, which means that I can work Saturday night, which means big tips."

"I'll see you later," he said. "And you will tell me everything." He walked out. Julie rolled her eyes and walked into the bedroom to get changed for work.

* * *

After a very long and busy night Julie walked back from the bus towards her building she unlocked the door and walked upstairs.

"There you are," Sean said. She looked at him. "Um, you had a visitor."

"Oh my God!" She said. "Is he sick or something? Why didn't anyone call me? God, he can't handle one night?"

"Um, what are you talking about?" He said. "Charlie showed up drunk and I buzzed him in because you weren't here."

"Charlie," she sighed. "You scared me, I thought that,"

"Julie," he said. "If your ex dumped Ty on me I would have called you." She nodded.

"Point me the way," she said following Sean into his apartment. "Charlie," she sighed, seeing him on the couch.

"Cat!" He said. "How long has it been since someone called you Cat?" He slurred as she helped him to his feet.

"It's been a while," she said, "thanks Sean."

"No problem," he said as Julie got him outside. She walked him up to her apartment.

"Julie, Julie," Charlie said. "You're very pretty."

"Uh huh," she nodded and opened her door. "You made that clear last night." She settled him on the couch.

"Linda kicked me out," he mumbled. "I have no place to go." She sat down. "You'll keep me right?"

"Tonight I will," she said. "But not once Tyler's back." He nodded. "I wish I could." She kissed him. "I'm going to make you some coffee." She opened a cabinet.

"I love you," he said.

"I know," she said putting the coffee on.

"No," he said as she walked back over and he took her hands. "You don't know. I _love _you. And I love Tyler. I should have stayed in touch."

"I know, sweetie," she said and patted him on the hand. "You've told me all of this while you were sober."

"Yeah," he said. "Last night was like the best ever. You're really good at sex."

"OK," she said. "This stopped being endearing." She stood up and poured the coffee and handed it to him. "Drink this."

"No milk or sugar?" He said.

"No," she said. "Drink it." He took a sip. "Good boy."

"What was I saying?" He said. She looked at him. "Oh right, you're very good at sex. Better than Linda."

"I really can't have this conversation," she said. "OK?" He looked at her.

"OK," he said. "Are you sure I can't be your boyfriend?"

"Pretty sure," she nodded. "You can stay on the couch tonight."

"But I like sleeping in the bed with you," he smiled. "That was nice."

"Right," she said. "But we talked about this. I'm going to get changed." She walked into the bedroom and changed into sweats and ran a brush through her hair. Once she was outside Charlie was passed out on the couch. She smiled and covered him in a blanket.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it. I'm enjoying writing this story a lot! Plus I finished my finals today so I have a lot more writing time from now on!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Back in The Real World**

Charlie woke up the next morning to Julie shaking him.

"Mm," he said. "Julie, come on."

"You have to get up!" She hissed. He rubbed his eyes.

"Why?" He said.

"Because Scooter will be here with Tyler any minute and he can't know you slept over," she said. "Come on! Up!" She said.

"Isn't Scooter married?" He asked and sat up.

"Yes," she said. "So?"

"So, why does it matter if he knows I slept over?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Not Scooter," she said, "Tyler."

"Oh right," he said. "Why did I sleep over?"

"Because your girlfriend kicked you out and you were wasted," she said. "Come on," she said.

"Maybe I just came over for breakfast?" He tried. She looked at him. "Julie, I've still got nowhere to go!"

"Fine," she sighed. "But you still need to get up." He laughed and stood up. "Thank you."

"No problem," he said, and there was a knock on the door. She sighed and opened it.

"Mommy!" Tyler said.

"Oh hey!!" She picked him up, "Oh I missed you buddy! Give me a kiss!" She said and kissed him. "Hi Scooter."

"Charlie's here!" Tyler said.

"Hey man," Charlie said and high fived him as Julie put him down. "Hi Scooter."

"Um, Scooter, you remember Charlie Conway, right?" Julie said.

"Uh, yeah," Scooter nodded. "Jules, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Julie nodded and they stepped out into the hall. She closed the door behind her. "What's up?"

"So, what's going on?" He said. "I had to wait until I was engaged for Tyler to meet Dawn, but strange men in your apartment is a regular thing?"

"OK, there's a really big difference," she said. "First of all, Charlie's not my boyfriend, he came over for breakfast. Also, he's not a stranger, he's known Tyler since he was a baby."

"Julie, you haven't talked to those people in years!" He said. She crossed her arms.

"If you paid attention to your son's life you would know that Charlie and I have been hanging out again for a while," she said. He sighed. "And even if I was dating him, you don't get to make those decisions, I do." He looked at her. "Are we done?"

"Yeah," he said. They walked back in. "Alright buddy, I have to go!"

"Bye Daddy!" Tyler ran over and hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Scooter said. "Bye Julie." Julie nodded. "Good to see you Charlie."

"You too," Charlie nodded and Scooter left.

"Mommy, guess what?" Tyler said.

"What?" Julie said excitedly.

"Dawn's gonna have a baby, and I'm gonna be a big brother!" He said. "Isn't that cool?"

"That is very cool," Julie said. Charlie looked at her. "What did you and Daddy and Dawn do this weekend?"

"We went to the mall, and saw a movie, and went on the roller coaster," Tyler said. Julie nodded. "And then me and Daddy went skating and Dawn watched." He looked at Charlie. "Daddy's not as good at skating as you are Charlie."

"Damn straight," Charlie nodded. He looked at Julie, who looked at him sternly. "But that's because you know, when we played hockey your dad was a goalie, like your mom, and I played up, so I skated more." Julie nodded. He hadn't known that Scooter's wife was pregnant. That had to be hard on her.

"Tyler," Julie said. "Do you want French toast?"

"No," he shook his head. "Daddy and I got breakfast. I had a waffle with ice cream on it, and it was so good. Did you know you could do that?"

"Uh huh," Julie said.

"Can I have waffles with ice cream every day?" Tyler said.

"No," Julie shook her head. "Go get your stuff unpacked." She said he nodded and ran into the bedroom.

"He wasn't happy was he?" Charlie asked.

"No, he was not," she said. "I've got a tough 24 hours ahead of me."

"Why?" He said.

"Did you ever visit your father?" She asked.

"No," Charlie said. "My father was an abusive alcoholic. We didn't see him."

"Oh," Julie said. "Well, the next twenty four to fifty hours, all I'm going to hear about is how cool Daddy is, and how great Dawn is, and isn't it great that he's going to be a big brother."

"And this is bad?" He said.

"No," she sighed, "I'm glad that Tyler loves Scooter, I'm just whining." He kissed her softly. "Mm," she said and leaned her head against his chest. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll get a hotel room," he shrugged, "until a find a place. I'll be OK." She nodded. "What are we doing Julie?"

"Do we have to figure that out right now?" She said. "I like the way things are." He sighed. "But you don't."

"It's not that I don't," he said, "it's just what's wrong with just doing things the same as we have and slapping a label on it?"

"Because labels get messy," she said. "I haven't had a boyfriend in three years! The other night was the first time I'd had sex in two." He nodded. "You just got out of a serious relationship. My life does not work if I don't stick to the routine, Charlie. I can't take that kind of risk with you."

"Why not?" He said.

"Mommy," Tyler said walking out. "I cut my finger, can I have a band aid?"

"That's why not," she said softly. "Of course baby. How did you cut your finger?"

"Pocket knife," he said.

"What?" She looked at him.

"Daddy gave me a pocket knife," he said and took it out. "See?"

"Uh huh," Julie said and took it. "I'm going to keep this." She took it. Tyler frowned. "You'll get it back when you're old enough I promise." He crossed his arms and marched into the bedroom once Julie put the band aid on. "And now comes the pouting." She said. "You should probably go."

"OK," he nodded. "I'll call you."

"Sure," she nodded. "When you can," she shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Tell Tyler I said good bye." She nodded and he walked out.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing you guys! Sorry about the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Promise**

A few weeks passed and Julie hadn't heard from Charlie. She couldn't believe that he was being so petulant! Especially after he promised her that this wouldn't happen.

"Mommy," Tyler said, looking up from the floor where he was coloring. "Why doesn't Charlie come over anymore? I liked when he came over." She looked at him. "Are you not friends anymore?"

"No," Julie said, "we're still friends. He's just been busy, moving into his new house and everything." Tyler frowned.

"Does he not like us anymore?" Tyler asked.

"Ty," Julie said. "Charlie is still my friend and he still likes you, I promise. He's just caught up in some things." She kissed him on the forehead. "Go wash your hands for dinner." She walked over to the stove and strained the pasta she'd just made. She wiped her eyes softly. This was why she went so long, why she didn't bring people into Tyler's life. Didn't Charlie understand that now that he'd gotten himself involved he wasn't just walking away from her, as much as that hurt? The phone rang.

"Hello?" She picked it up.

"Hi," Charlie said on the other end. "It's me."

"I know," she said. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry," he said, "after that morning, I got a little freaked out, and I was upset." She sighed. "You were right though."

"I'm always right," she said. He laughed. "We've missed you around here."

"Yeah, I've missed you guys," he said. "What are you and Ty up to tonight? I'm finally all settled in, I'd like you to see the place."

"Charlie, I don't know," she said. "If things are weird, we should probably just," she looked at the floor. "You bailed on me, and I couldn't deal with that again."

"I know," he said, "but I promise things won't get weird again." She sighed.

"I already made dinner," she said.

"The spaghetti and Prego will keep Jules," he teased. She frowned. "I ordered Chinese and there's way too much."

"Fine," she said. "Tyler," he popped his head out of the bathroom. "Get your coat we're going for a drive."

* * *

"Just you live here?" Tyler said walking around Charlie's new apartment. Julie smiled.

"Yeah," Charlie said. "What do you think?"

"It's too big for just you," Tyler said. "I think that Mommy and I should live here and you can go live at our place."

"Tyler!" Julie said. He looked at her. "You can't say things like that!"

"But it is too big," Tyler said. "It's not even like Daddy and Dawn's house cause I'm there sometimes and when they have a baby there'll be four of us there."

"Well, hopefully it won't always be just me," Charlie said and looked at Julie. She looked down. "Want to see something really cool?" He took a remote and pressed it and a flat screen TV came out of a table in the front of the room.

"Whoa!" Tyler said. "Mom, did you see that?"

"I did," Julie smiled. "Maybe Charlie would let you watch a movie?"

"Can I?" Tyler said.

"Sure thing man," Charlie nodded. "Go to town." He opened a large cabinet full of DVDs. Tyler's eyes got wide as he went over and looked at them. "Julie, help me with the food."

"Sure," she nodded and they walked into the kitchen. "The place is great Charlie."

"The kid's right," he shrugged. "It's too big for just me." She looked at him. "You hate that apartment Julie."

"I'm not moving in with you," she shook her head. He looked at her. "I haven't heard from you in six weeks. How do you think this would work?"

"There are three bedrooms," he shrugged. "I wouldn't expect anything from you Jules." She sighed. "It could be good. We'd be a sitcom." She laughed.

"I'll think about it," she said. "But what happens when you decide you can't take being around us with nothing happening?" He looked at her.

"That wouldn't happen," he said. She looked at him. "I'm serious. I care about you and you said it yourself, Ty's getting too old for you two to share a room." She looked down. "It wouldn't have to be permanent. You wouldn't have to pay rent, and this way you could save some money and get a bigger place of your own."

"I'm definitely not moving in here for free!" She said horrified. "I'd pay you rent."

"How about just utilities?" He tried. "I bought the place, so there's really no reason for you to pay rent."

"How much would that be?" She sighed.

"Well," he shrugged, "I guess if you paid half, it would come to about a thousand a month." She bit her lip. That was half of what she was paying now. And Charlie's place was still in their school district, so Tyler wouldn't have to change schools. The neighborhood was better, the place was much nicer and Charlie would be around. Tyler would have a day to day father figure, and one he adored as much as Charlie.

"OK," she nodded. "We move in here. But there are a few things." He nodded. "This changes nothing between you and me."

"We made that clear," he nodded.

"And I don't want you interfering with things with Tyler," she said softly. He looked at her. "I know you care about him. OK? I get that, but you're not his father, or his step father. It's none of your business how I'm raising him."

"OK," he nodded. "I understand."

* * *

"No!" Tyler screamed the next day when Julie told him about the plan.

"What do you mean?" Julie said. "I thought you wanted to move, and have your own room."

"But I thought we were going to move into the big apartment upstairs," he said. Julie looked at him. "I like it here. Sean's here and my friends and,"

"Sweetie, you'll still go to your school and everything," she said.

"But if we move in with Charlie," Tyler said, "then won't you two," he stopped, he was starting to cry, and he didn't want to. "you'll marry him and you'll go away." She looked at him.

"Tyler, what on earth and you talking about?" She asked.

"You'll go away," he said, "like Daddy did when he married Dawn." Julie sighed.

"Oh sweetie," she hugged him. "No, it's not like that at all! Charlie and I are not getting married, he's just helping us out, so maybe someday we can get a house with a yard and everything." Tyler looked at her and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "And even if someday I do get married it won't be like when Daddy did. You'll stay with me, and I'll stay with you. Always, I promise." She held him tightly.

"You promise?" He said.

"Absolutely." Julie whispered. "And it's all still a maybe, alright." He nodded, his face still buried in her stomach. She did still want to run this by Scooter, not that he had much of a vote.

* * *

"You what?" Scooter said, sitting in a coffee shop with Julie, after she'd told him.

"You heard me," she said, stirring her tea.

"I'm making sure I heard you right," he raised his eyebrows. "Six weeks ago he was a friend, and now you're moving in with him."

"It's not permanent," she said. "Just until I save some money."

"So Charlie Conway gets to help you with money for our son?" Scooter said.

"Scott," she looked at him. "It's not like that! I'm paying him rent, it's just less than I'd pay for an apartment, so I can save a little."

"If you want to move, I can help you," he said. "God, how many times have you offered to help you? And you always say no."

"If that help, came in regularly scheduled child support," she shrugged. "I'd take it. But you've never offered me that! Dawn won't let you offer me that and I won't take money from you in an envelope so that your wife won't know."

"I think once the baby comes she'll get it, Jules," he said softly. She shook her head. "I'm serious."

"OK," she nodded. "We'll see. But for now this is what I have to do. Are totally freaked out by it?"

"Have you slept with him?" He asked. She looked at him. "I'm asking for Tyler's sake, because if this goes south, you know how much it could hurt him."

"Yes," she nodded. "I slept with him once. We aren't sleeping together, and it won't happen again."

"OK," he nodded. "Yeah, I'm OK with it. I don't get it," she laughed. "But I'm OK with it. I haven't seen you this happy in a while."

"Well, this does have the added bonus of free babysitting," she said.

"You had that at your apartment," he said. "And Sean's gay." Julie laughed.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know it's been a while. I was just having some trouble deciding where I wanted the story to go. I wrote and rewrote this chapter a couple of times. Keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Act Your Age**

"I'll take two of the fish special," Julie said walking into the kitchen. They had a new cook, Blake. He smiled at her. "Please?" She asked.

"Anything for you Julie," he said. "What are you doing after work tonight?" She laughed. He asked her out every other day.

"Going home and tucking my kid in," she said, "then watching _American Idol."_

"I think you should go out dancing with all of us," he said. "And save a couple for me."

"The last time I went dancing was prom night," she said. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Sara," another one of the waitresses walked over and Blake directed his attention to her. "Talk Julie into coming with us tonight."

"I _told _you," Sara shook her head. "When you meet Tyler, you'll understand. You wouldn't ever want to leave that little boy either. He's precious."

"Thanks Sara," Julie said. "The fish?"

"Here," he said. "Take your fish, seasoned with salt from my tears over you." Julie laughed and took the two dishes. "She really doesn't date?"

"Nope," Sara said. "I think she slept with her roommate like three months ago, so she's good for a while. Julie's like a sex camel. Although it's not like when she was living in the one bedroom anymore. It's hard to have a love life when you sleep in the same room as your kid."

"That would be difficult," Blake nodded. "I just feel bad for her."

"Don't let her know it," she said. "She hates pity more than anything." Sara walked outside and Julie passed her. "You should come out with us Jules. Blake's really into you. Plus wouldn't Charlie watch Ty?"

"I hate asking Charlie to babysit at the last minute," Julie shook her head. "Maybe some other time."

"You still get to be young, Julie Gaffney," Sara said. "Remember that."

* * *

Julie walked into the apartment after her shift and collapsed on the couch next to Charlie.

"Long day?" He asked as she put her feet up and he started rubbing them.

"You have no idea," she said. "Where's Tyler?"

"He was pooped," Charlie shrugged, "he went to bed early." She nodded, feeling a million miles away.

"Oh," she bit her bottom lip. "So then, would you mind doing me a favor?" He looked at her. "Some people from work are going out, and I really want to go, but I didn't want to stick you with Ty, but since he's already asleep."

"Sure," he said, "go, have fun." She kissed him gently.

"You're the best!" She walked into her bedroom and got changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top that she'd bought a year ago and never gotten a chance to wear. She walked outside.

"Check you out," Charlie whistled. "You look hot."

"Thanks," she said. "I won't be late. I really appreciate it. I haven't gotten the chance to act my age in a while." Charlie laughed.

"So you're going to drink tequila shots and make out with guys you've never met before?" He teased. "That's what you're dressed for." She looked at him and then hit him on the head. "Not everyone our age does the partying thing you know."

"I know," she said, seeing the look in his eyes. "But the people I work with do. Don't wait up."

* * *

Julie sat at the table at a bar that everyone had gotten. She stirred her drink with her finger and then Blake sat down next to her.

"You really don't want to be here do you?" He yelled over the music.

"What was your first clue?" She asked.

"I was under the impression that hot single mom's were totally into the clubbing scene," he smirked. She looked at him. "Sorry. How old is your kid?"

"He's five," she said, "almost six." He nodded. "You think I'm hot."

"Ah, she changes the subject," he laughed. "Yes, I do happen to think you're hot. Have you noticed I haven't sexually harassed anyone else in that kitchen?" She laughed. "I'd like to see you outside of the work place some time."

"I don't date," she said. "Did Sara mention that?"

"She did," Blake nodded. "Who said anything about dating? I kind of just want to see you naked." She stared at him. "You don't ever just have fun?"

"Sex has never been much fun for me," she said. That was a lie. Sex with Scooter had been fun in high school and that night with Charlie had been really fun.

"So what's Julie Gaffney's idea of fun then?" He asked, sipping his drink. "If not sex."

"Coming home from work and making dinner with my roommate and my kid," she said. "Any time I spend with my kid really. Do you want to see a picture?" She went into her purse. "That's him."

"Cute," he nodded. "Is the guy his father?" Julie looked at it and laughed.

"Oh, no," she said, "that's Charlie, my roommate."

"Oh," he nodded. "So he's just your roommate?"

"And my friend," she said. "We've known each other since high school."

"It sounds like he's your boyfriend," he shrugged.

"He's not," Julie said. "I mean we slept together once, but that was totally not," she swallowed, realizing she was talking too much. "He's not. I don't have a boyfriend." He nodded moving closer to her.

"Good to know," he said softly and moved one hand to her thigh. She chewed on her bottom lip. Maybe she should have said that Charlie was her boyfriend. Had she been flirting? She didn't even know what flirting was anymore! How pathetic was that? She wasn't surprised when Blake kissed her, but she was surprised that she liked it. They kissed for a while and he slid his hand up her shirt, she whimpered and pulled back. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Nothing," she said. "I think that I need another drink." He laughed and kissed her.

"Let me get it," he said. She looked at him and smiled and they kissed again.

"Maybe we could get it at your place," she whispered. He grinned and kissed her.

"I think that's an excellent idea," he stood up.

* * *

After they'd had sex, Julie rolled over and sat up to get dressed.

"What are you rushing out for?" He said sitting up and kissing her neck. "Mm, so soft," he whispered, also running his hands onto her waist.

"It's late," she said simply, as his kisses trailed down to her shoulder. "I really have to get going."

"So what if it's late?" He asked. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"I fall asleep," she kissed him. He nodded. "My kid wakes up in the morning, I'm not there, he tells his father, his father decides I'm an unfit parent and thirty thousand dollars in legal fees later my son is being raised by my ex's ice bitch wife and calling her 'Mommy.'"

"Oh," he said pulling back. Julie laughed in spite of herself. Guys never found the thought of Tyler, or her responsibilities to him arousing. She'd hoped Blake would be different since he'd known her situation up front. But clearly, he was not.

"I had a good time," she said and kissed him. "I'll see you at work."

"Julie," he said. "I really like you." She smiled.

"I really like you too," she said. "But my life isn't that simple. If you can't see yourself dealing with it, then I need to know now." He nodded. "So, no pressure, and I'll see you at work." They kissed again and she left.

* * *

**Keep The Reviews Coming**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! Thanks for reviewing and please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Change of Plans**

Julie giggled as Blake ran his hand up her thigh. Her black work dress was off, on the floor of his apartment. He kissed her neck. He spread her legs and she groaned and he pulled her underwear off.

"Mm," she whimpered as he kissed up her body, "Blake," she groaned.

"What is it baby?" He said. "What do you want? Tell me."

"Condom," she said. He laughed.

"Come on," he said. "We can make Tyler a little sibling." She looked at him. "OK," he rolled over. "Why could you come over tonight anyway?"

"Ty's with his dad this weekend," she shrugged. He nodded and kissed her neck, pushing her hair off her shoulders. "I'm all yours."

"Here's a question for you," he said. "When do I get to meet Tyler?" She laughed.

"You don't," she said simply. "I don't bring men into Tyler's life."

"What about Charlie?" He asked.

"Charlie's a friend," Julie shrugged. "And has been for years, plus he was raised by a single mom so he gets it." She kissed him. "Until we know what this is, I can't have you in my kid's life."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because that's how it works," she shrugged and straddled him. She kissed him again. "Now, what was that you were doing before?" He laughed and kissed her again. "Oh God yeah!" She groaned.

* * *

Charlie sat in the apartment by himself flipping through the channels. He was really really bored. Julie was off with the new boyfriend, or fuck buddy, or whoever this Blake guy was. Blake. What a stupid name. That was when there was a knock on the door. He got up and answered it.

"Hi," Scooter said, holding Tyler's hand.

"Um, hi," Charlie said, confused.

"Hey Charlie!" Tyler said.

"Hey buddy," Charlie said, "what are you doing here?"

"Where's Julie?" Scooter asked. "Is she working? I called the restaurant, they said she already left."

"She went out," Charlie said simply. He knew that Julie hadn't told Scooter or Tyler for that matter about Blake yet. Scooter raised his eyebrows. "Did you try her cell?"

"Yeah, she didn't answer, that's why I called the restaurant," Scooter sighed. "This last minute thing came up at work, and," Charlie looked at him with his eyebrows raised, and it dawned on Scooter. "She went _out?" _

"Yeah," Charlie said. "Out."

"Oh," Scooter said. "Um," he pointed to Tyler.

"Yeah, right," Charlie nodded. "Ty, why don't you go to your room buddy?"

"OK," Tyler said. "Bye Daddy," Scooter hugged him.

"Bye Tyler, I love you, I'm sorry," Scooter said.

"It's OK," Tyler shrugged and walked away and back into his room. Charlie looked at Scooter.

"I didn't realize there was a new guy," Scooter said. Charlie shrugged. "I kind of thought she was dating you and just didn't want to tell me."

"Nope, there's a new guy," Charlie said. "She met him at work. She's not sure it's going anywhere, that's why she didn't tell you." Scooter nodded. "I'll try calling her. But if I can't get a hold of her, I'll hang with Tyler. Don't worry about it."

"Have you met him?" Scooter asked. Charlie shook his head. "He works at the restaurant? Is he a waiter, bartender?"

"Chef," Charlie said. "His name's Blake."

"Shitty name," Scooter mumbled. Charlie nodded. "Chefs are trouble, she's slept with the chef before, it ended badly." Charlie nodded. "Are you sure you two can't make it work? I could deal with you. Tyler likes you."

"Trust me," Charlie said. "I tried. She wasn't having any of it." Scooter laughed. "How's your wife?"

"Eight and a half months pregnant," Scooter shrugged. Charlie laughed. "I was already gone by the time Julie was there, so I'm kind of lost."

"I remember," Charlie nodded. "We'd all checked out by then too." Scooter nodded.

"Just make sure this guy doesn't break her heart," Scooter said. "She acts tough, but it's hard on her."

"I know," Charlie said. "I'm looking out for her. I better make sure the kid's OK."

"Yeah," Scooter said. "Thanks again. I'll call her tomorrow and apologize." Charlie nodded and Scooter left. Charlie sighed and walked into Tyler's room.

"So," Charlie said, lying on the floor with the little boy, who was rolling a truck back and forth. "You OK?"

"I guess," Tyler said. "Is Mommy going to be home soon?"

"I think it might be just us tonight, man," Charlie said. "But I'm going to call her now." Tyler nodded. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Julie exhaled happily as Blake spooned her. The sex was unbelievable. Then her phone started ringing to "We Are The Champions." She groaned.

"What?" Blake said.

"That's Charlie's ring," she said. "He knows I'm with you, he wouldn't call unless it's important, I'm sorry." She sighed and got up, pulling Blake's shirt on and walking into the living room. "What?" She said.

"Hey," Charlie said. "I'm sorry, Cat, really, it's just, did you see Scooter called?"

"Um, I didn't exactly hear my phone," she mumbled. "Is Ty OK?"

"He's fine," he said. "He's in his room in fact."

"He's what?" Julie practically yelled. Blake walked out. "He's supposed to be in St. Paul with Scooter."

"Scooter dropped him off," Charlie said. "Something came up for work, he said he called you, and the restaurant." Julie exhaled. "I just thought you'd want to know."

"Yeah," Julie sighed, "thanks. I'll be home in a little bit." She hung up.

"Everything OK?" Blake asked.

"Tyler's father just dropped him off at home," Julie said, walking back into the room and pulling her dress on over her head. "I'm really sorry, Blake, I was really looking forward to this weekend."

"It's OK," he said and kissed her. "Does this happen a lot?"

"Usually Scooter's considerate enough to cancel on me a few days ahead of time." Julie shrugged. "But yeah, it does." She kissed him. "I'll see you at work on Monday. Sorry again."

"It's really fine," he said. "Call me later. Phone sex is fun." She laughed.

* * *

Julie walked into the apartment and put her bag down. Charlie looked at her from the couch where Tyler had fallen asleep watching TV.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he said. "Sorry to ruin your big fancy sex weekend."

"Shh," she said, "he might wake up." Charlie smiled. "Why didn't you move him?"

"Didn't have the heart," he shrugged. She smiled and picked the little boy up.

"Mm," Tyler said. "Mommy?"

"Hey baby," she said. "How are you doing?"

"Daddy had to work," he said and yawned.

"Yeah," Julie nodded. "I know, I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"'S OK," Tyler mumbled. "I was sposed to be with Daddy." Julie walked him into his room and lay him down in bed. "You're in your work clothes. Were you at work?"

"For a little bit," she nodded. "Then I went out with some friends after." Tyler nodded. "I love you," she kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you too," he said and curled back up in a ball and stuck his thumb in his mouth. She walked back out and collapsed on the couch next to Charlie.

"So how's Blake?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Amazing," she sighed. "He's a really nice guy Charlie. I think you'd like him." Charlie somehow doubted that.

"Look, I know you had big naked plans this weekend," Charlie shrugged, "I'll take Ty to the aquarium or something tomorrow, if you still want,"

"You don't have to do that," Julie said. "You must have something better to do. You shouldn't be punished because Scooter's a flake."

"Neither should you," Charlie shrugged. "Really, I don't mind." She smiled and snuggled against him.

"You're the best," she whispered.

"I try," he sighed. She smiled at him.

* * *

The next morning Julie bounced happily into Blake's building to surprise him. She'd brought breakfast and coffee. She knocked on the door. Blake opened it.

"Julie," he said. She smiled.

"Hi," she said and kissed him, pushing the door open.

"Hi," he said, "uh, what are you doing here?"

"Charlie offered to take Tyler all day," she said, "so that way we can still hang out."

"That's awesome," he said, "why didn't you call?" She looked at him.

"I wanted to surprise you," she said. "Is everything OK?"

"Blake?" A girl walked out from the bedroom. Julie stopped. "Is everything alright?"

"Um, this is Whitney," Blake said. "Whitney this is Julie."

"Hi," Whitney waved awkwardly.

"Hi," Julie said shortly. "I guess I should have called. I'll see you at work on Monday." She walked out.

* * *

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Test Run**

"Two shrimp salads," Julie said slamming her tray on the counter. Blake looked at her.

"You're going to have to talk to me eventually," he said. She looked at him.

"Two shrimp salads," she repeated. He sighed. "Please."

"You could hear me out," he said. She laughed. "When's your break?"

"Blake," she said. "Don't worry about it, really. Could you get me those, please? It's for socialites, who barely tip anyway." He sighed and started plating. "Thank you." She took them when he finished and walked back out. When she finally got to her break she walked out into the alley outside and leaned against the cool brick.

"Julie," he said walking out. She looked at him. "I don't know why you're so upset."

"Really," she looked at him. "You don't know why I'm upset?"

"It's not like we're a couple," he said. "You've made that, really, really, clear."

"True," she said. "But how long after you were inside of me did you call Whitney?" He looked at her.

"I didn't call her," he said. She rolled her eyes. "I didn't. Some friends from culinary school called me, since you were gone, I met them for a drink. Whitney is one of said friends. It just kind of happened." She crossed her arms. "I would have thought you of all people would get that."

"And why would I get it?" She asked.

"Charlie," he said. She looked down.

"Yeah, but do you know what was different about that?" She asked. He looked at her. "I wasn't with some other guy the same night." He sighed. "I just don't understand, I mean, you were talking about meeting my kid and then you were with some other girl? If you wanted to impress me with how much I should trust you, you failed miserably!"

"Right," he nodded, "so I was just supposed to wait around until you were ready to let me into your life? I'm OK with waiting for you Julie, really, I am, but I'm not OK with you expecting me to stop my life until yours is ready."

"I told you the first time we were together that being with me would be complicated," she said. "You knew from the first time you kissed me what comes first." He nodded.

"Yeah, but here's the thing," he said softly, "either you want me to be your boyfriend, or we're having a good time. I can't be in between." She looked at him.

"I wanted to be all in," she said.

"Then why didn't you stay?" He asked. "You know Charlie would have,"

"Because," she cut him off. "I couldn't stay. Tyler tends to get upset when his dad bails on him." Blake sighed. "My son is the most important person in my life, and he always will be even if you're my boyfriend. If you can't deal with it if I have to leave in the middle of our plans because he needs me, then this won't work." He looked at her. He kissed her and pressed her against the wall. She whimpered. "Blake," she exhaled.

"When do you get off?" He mumbled, kissing her neck.

"Not tonight," she said. He looked at her. "My friend Sean just got his masters, we're going to get drinks."

"Do you have any girl friends?" He asked. She frowned.

"No," she shrugged. "I never really did. I was always a tom boy. In high school there was another girl on our hockey team, we were roommates, so I was friends with her, sort of." He nodded. "Sean's gay though, so he kind of counts."

* * *

"Fuck him!" Sean said. Julie looked at him. "I'm serious. That's bullshit."

"The sex is so good though," she said and took a drink. They'd already had a few.

"Uh huh," Sean said. "But if you can't go home to it." Julie nodded. She couldn't imagine anything beyond the stolen lunch breaks in Blake's car. "Or I guess you don't really need to."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You can do your whole dirty girl thing with Blake," he shrugged, "and you go home to Charlie. You are Julie of two boyfriends." She stared at him. "Oh come on, six months ago you never even would have considered forgiving this guy." She looked down. "Because emotionally you're in a completely different relationship, with a guy who's crazy about you by the way. Who also, as I remember it, you had pretty amazing sex with."

"Not like the Blake sex," Julie shook her head.

"Because Charlie doesn't have the bad boy vibe," Sean pointed out. "You had a boyfriend in high school and then you didn't go to college, so you didn't get a bad boy phase. But hot shot chef guy who hooks up with old friends when you have to cancel on him totally qualifies." She groaned and stretched down. "Really think about it Jules, could you bring this guy around Ty? Or introduce him to your ex? _I've _never even got to meet him." She sighed.

"I just don't know," she sighed. "Maybe having him meet Scooter would be a good first step. I mean, I met Dawn _way _before I let Ty meet her."

"Also a good test," Sean said. She looked at him. "You bring up meeting the father of your child and he can take it, you know he's a good one."

* * *

"Hey," Julie said the next morning as she was making breakfast. Tyler was still asleep. Charlie looked at her. "Do you think you could rustle up a date for this weekend?"

"Why?" He asked carefully.

"Because, Blake and I are having dinner with Scooter and Dawn," she shrugged. "I figured you might want to come." He looked at her. "What?"

"You're introducing Blake to Scooter?" He said. Julie nodded. "To what end?"

"It was mostly a test to see how he reacted to the idea," she explained. "If he got weird about it, there was no way I could keep seeing him."

"I thought after he cheated on you that would be a pretty sure indicator," Charlie mumbled going to cut into his pancakes. She pulled them away. "Hey!"

"He didn't cheat on me," she said. "We weren't serious then."

"And you are now?" He asked.

"We're getting there," she nodded, "and how he acts around Scooter is important. And how he acts around you."

"I don't understand," Charlie shook his head. She sighed.

"Scooter is Tyler's father," she said. "And you're my best friend. Except for Tyler you're the most important person in my life. So anyone that I'm dating will have to be able to get along with you."

"I'm really not dating anyone right now," he said.

"Oh come on," she said. "There has to be someone at work, or some friend of Linda's who always flirted with you and you could never act on it because,"

"Linda was my girlfriend?" He laughed. She nodded. "If it's that important to you, I'll find someone to go with."

"Yay!" She said and gave him back his pancakes.

* * *

Charlie stood at the bar at some hopelessly trendy restaurant, clearly Blake had done the picking, he couldn't see Julie fitting in here at all. He looked around. And noticed that Scooter had come in, with a woman he could only assume was Dawn. He definitely noticed the superficial similarities between her and Julie. They were both petite, blond, had that determined look about them. But the similarities ended there. He was pretty sure, even from the look of her that Dawn would never leave the house in jeans. Even hugely pregnant she was perfectly put together.

"Hey," Scooter walked over. Charlie nodded. "Um, Dawn this is Charlie Conway, Julie's roommate."

"Hi," Charlie said.

"Hi," Dawn smiled. "It's nice to meet you." Charlie shook her hand. "Of course I feel like I know you, Tyler talks about you all the time." Charlie smiled and nodded. He's maybe heard Tyler mention his step mother twice, and always in conjunction with "my new baby brother or sister."

"He's a great kid," Charlie said.

"So, can we just agree not to like this guy?" Scooter asked. "Can I put my foot down and say I don't want him around my kid? Can I do that?" Dawn rolled her eyes.

"He always does this when Julie's seeing someone new," Dawn said. "It worked the last time."

"Really?" Charlie said. Scooter nodded.

"She was also twenty," Dawn said. Charlie deflated.

"Charlie?" Connie Moreau walked over. He smiled. "Hi!" She hugged him. "God, I am so glad you finally called," she stopped and looked at the couple standing with him. "Scooter?"

"Hi Connie," Scooter waved. Connie's face fell.

"Charlie," she said. "What's going on?"

"I may have lured you here under false pretenses," he grimaced. She looked at him "Walk with me."

"What's going on?" She said. "Why is Scooter Vanderbilt here?" He looked at her. "Is this about Julie?"

"We're here to meet her new boyfriend," he groaned. "I couldn't bring a real date! I'm in love with her."

"Yeah, you've mentioned that," she nodded. "I haven't seen her in six years." He looked at her. "Um, and the way we treated her is not something I'm particularly proud of."

"Connie, it's dinner," Charlie said. "I'm not asking you to share a bathroom with her again, OK? Consider it payback for that time in college when you and Guy broke up, and I set you up with that guy from my frat house just to piss him off." She sighed.

"You're never going to let that one go are you?" She shook her head and walked back over to the bar. "Hi, sorry, that was rude, I'm Connie Moreau."

"Dawn Vanderbilt," Dawn said. "You're another high school friend."

"I'm starting to reconsider that word," Connie said looking at Charlie. Julie walked in then with Blake.

"Hey," she said and hugged Charlie. "Hi Scooter, Dawn." Dawn smiled. She stopped. "Connie?"

"Hey Jules," Connie said.

"Um, hi," Julie hugged her. "I'm surprised."

"Oh yeah," Charlie said. "I couldn't find anyone to bring, so I figured you know, just like in high school when none of us could find dates."

"Just pass the two of us around," Julie and Connie said at the same time and then laughed.

"Um, anyway," Julie said, "this is Blake." Blake waved, "Blake this is Scooter and Dawn, and Charlie and this is Connie Moreau, who I haven't seen since,"

"It's been a while," Connie said. "Let's get a table."

"Oh, I took care of that," Blake shrugged, "I went to school with the chef here, he's doing everything."

"Super," Scooter downed the rest of his drink. Dawn looked at him. "Let's go."

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Keep those reviews coming guys! I appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Love Time**

They all sat at dinner. Charlie as terrifically happy that Connie was there, because there was no such thing as awkward silence with her. She chattered about everything from the bread on the table to what Dawn and Scooter had planned for the baby.

"We decided we wanted to be surprised," Dawn said, when Connie asked about the baby's sex. "Julie, did you know Tyler was a boy?" Julie bit her bottom lip. She had very little recollection of her pregnancy. She spent most of the nine months crying, when she wasn't trying to finish high school, or decide if she was still going to go college in the fall.

"No," Julie said simply. "It didn't matter, I mean there wasn't a whole lot of buying going on. It ended up being for the best that he was a boy. I had my baby brother's old stuff."

"You have brothers?" Blake asked.

"Five," Charlie, Connie and Scooter all said. Blake stared at her.

"You have _five _brothers?" Blake said. She nodded. "And your parents were going to take Tyler if you went to school?"

"Uh huh," she nodded. "It's a big Irish family. That's how it works. I couldn't go to school though, not after."

"Yeah, it took me a couple months," Scooter nodded. "But once the kid's in, he's in for life." Julie noticed the very direct look at Blake. It was supposed to be a test run. But Scooter was a little intense for goat cheese appetizers.

"So," Julie said, changing the subject and turning to Connie. "What have you been up to?"

"I'm working in PR, event planning," Connie said. Julie nodded. "It's fun, but not particularly stimulating."

"Our restaurant caters," Blake said, "if you ever need anyone." Connie looked at Julie. She knew how proud she was, and that it would humiliate her to work for her old friends.

"Um, yeah," Connie said. "I don't really make those kinds of decisions. I mostly answer phones and fold napkins at this point."

"Are you still with Guy?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, we um," Connie said. "We're talking about getting married."

"That's exciting," Julie nodded. Blake looked at her confused. "Connie and her boyfriend have been together since they were like seven, it's so sweet."

"Sweet's one word for it," Charlie said teasingly. "When we were twelve and Guy was actually getting action we all mostly thought it was obnoxious."

"He really wasn't getting that much action until we were like sixteen," Connie said, hitting him.

"That I can vouch for," Julie said. "It wasn't until like halfway through sophomore year that I had to start like, hiding in the library and stuff. Charlie and Linda started way earlier, like halfway through freshman year, right?"

"Sounds about right," Charlie nodded.

"What about you, Julie?" Blake asked, nuzzling her neck.

"Fuck, Jules," Scooter said. "It was what? Summer after your freshman year."

"Scott," Dawn said.

"Um, yeah," Julie said, "but then we didn't again for a while, because you went to college." Scooter nodded. "I wasn't your first though was I?" She looked at him. "Or even your last that summer."

"Huh, look at that," Charlie said. "I just spotted a pattern." Julie looked at him venomously. "I think we need more wine."

"I think the last thing anyone at this table needs is more alcohol," Dawn said, glaring at her husband. He rolled his eyes. "Actually, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, we'll come with you," Connie said standing up and pulling Julie with her. Julie sighed and they walked back into the bathroom.

"I never understood this phenomenon," Julie said plopping on the couch in the bathroom.

"I recall," Connie said, checking her makeup. "Blake seems nice."

"He is," Julie nodded.

"If you want to sleep with him tonight," Dawn said walking out of the stall, "Scott and I will pick Tyler up. We owe you for last weekend."

"Really?" Julie said. "Dawn, you've never wanted to spend as much time with Tyler as you have lately."

"Well," she said, sitting down, "I realized I sort of blew any chance I had of actually getting practice in, and now that I'm going to be a mom, I feel like I should get to know my step son a little better."

"I think it's criminal that I haven't seen him since he was a baby, and no one's offered to show me pictures tonight," Connie said.

"Oh!" Julie said. "Oh God, I'm sorry, I'm so used to the only times I get to socialize people being sick of pictures and all the Tyler stuff." She opened her purse. "Here are some," she handed them over.

"He's precious," Connie said.

"You should hear him talk," Dawn said. "He's very smart too. He's reading a little already, isn't he?"

"A very little," Julie laughed. "I still need to sit with him when he does." Connie looked at her old friend and smiled.

* * *

Sean looked over at Tyler, drawing on the floor.

"What've you got there buddy?" Sean said.

"It's the monster in my closet at Charlie's fighting the dragon under my bed at Daddy's," Tyler shrugged. Sean laughed.

"You've got quite the imagination kid," Sean said.

"I miss coming here," Tyler said. "Can we go up and see Mommy and my apartment."

"It's not your apartment anymore," Sean said. "You live at Charlie's now." Tyler nodded. "You like it there, don't you?"

"Yeah," Tyler said. "Is Charlie Mommy's boyfriend? She always says no, he's her best friend."

"Nice," Sean nodded. "I spend every night with you two for a couple years and he's the best friend."

"Well, I thought you were her best friend, that's why I'm confused." Tyler said. Sean looked at him. "I think Charlie would be a good boyfriend for her. He's fun, and they yell at hockey games together, and he lets me watch grown up movies sometimes when Mommy works late."

"I think he'd be a good boyfriend for her too," Sean said. "I've been trying to get her to think that."

"Hey baby," Julie said walking in. "Hi Sean, thank you."

"Hey, what are best friends for? Right Ty?" He winked at the little boy, who laughed and yawned.

"Oh, it is late for you to be awake," she picked him up. "Come on, Charlie's waiting in the car."

"I'm not sleepy," Tyler said. "And I want to stay in our apartment." Julie sighed.

"It's not our apartment anymore." She said. "We've talked about this. Thanks again, Sean."

"No problem," Sean said. "I miss hanging with Tyler." Tyler smiled. "Bye buddy."

"Bye," Tyler said and yawned again. Julie smiled and they walked outside.

* * *

Once they were back at the apartment and Julie had tucked Tyler in she walked outside and Charlie was sitting on the couch.

"So," Julie said. "Connie huh?"

"It was kind of last minute," he shrugged. "I told you I haven't really been dating." He looked at her.

"God, could Scooter have been more drunk?" She laughed. "Dawn offered to take Ty for the night, but no way was I sending him when he was like that and she could burst any minute you know?"

"Sure," he said. "So, how did it go?"

"You were there," she laughed, opening a bottle of water. He got up and walked over to her. "I guess it could have been better, but,"

"No, it doesn't work that way!" He said. "There's no but! Julie, that guy is so wrong for you." She looked at him. "He made Scooter look like a good guy, and while he was drunk."

"So do you think there's someone better?" She asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Me," she laughed. "I'm completely serious." He pushed her hair off of her face. "I'm in love with you, Julie."

"Charlie, you promised me you wouldn't do this," she whispered.

"But I'm in love with you," he said. "I've been in love with you, probably since the first night we hung out."

"Don't," she whispered and he kissed her.

* * *

**Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it was so long between updates! I had a lot of trouble deciding where I wanted it to go. But thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

Julie separated from Charlie. He looked at her, waiting for her to answer him, to say anything.

"Charlie," she said. "I can't." He looked at her. "I'm sorry, I just can't."

"I don't understand," he said, "what can't you do? I love you!"

"I love you too," she said. "I'm just not ready for it." He stared at her. "I'm not ready to be with you forever, and it would have to be forever, because I know now that I can't live without you."

"So don't," he said. "We can get married and buy a house in the suburbs," he said. "I love you, and I love Tyler, I want us to be a family!"

"And I'm trying to tell you that I want those things too!" She sighed. "Someday, but I'm just not ready for them yet." He nodded. "Maybe we should move out."

"Julie," he sighed.

"It was supposed to be temporary anyway," she said. "And I think Tyler's starting to sense the weirdness. He keeps asking about going home."

"I don't want you to move out," he said softly, pushing her hair off of her face. "Don't go, I'll be good and wait until you're ready, Julie, I swear." She closed her eyes.

"We can't do this," she said, "I'm sorry. I can't stay here knowing how you feel and," he sighed. "I'll start looking for places tomorrow."

"Don't!" He said. She looked at him. "I promise, you won't hear another word about it, and we'll pretend that,"

"We can't pretend!" She said. "We've been pretending. It's exhausting and it sucks." He kissed her again. "Charlie," she whispered.

"So we stop pretending," he said. "You don't go, and we stop pretending." She swallowed. "We love each other?" He asked, wrapping his hands around her face. She nodded. "So then that's it, it's done, ready or not." They kissed again. "Let's go to bed."

"No," she said. He looked at her. "I mean, not tonight. Not until I break it off with Blake." He smiled.

"I love that you're such a good girl," he whispered and kissed her.

"I'm not _that_ good," she said. "I mean, I did get pregnant when I was seventeen, and the first time we had sex you still had a girlfriend."

"Well, that's true," he nodded and kissed her again. "I'm going to go to bed. Tomorrow's Saturday, will you make pancakes?"

"God, I have a child," she groaned, "I don't need a boyfriend who's one too." He grinned. "What?"

"You just called me your boyfriend," he said.

"Yeah, well, I've had a lot to drink tonight," she shrugged and kissed him. "Good night." She walked into her room and got into bed and smiled sinking into its softness. She tossed and turned for a while and then got up and walked quietly into Charlie's room.

"Hey," he said turning off the TV. "What's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep," she whispered and curled up next to him, her arms around his waist.

"Got it," he said as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep.

* * *

"Mommy," Tyler jumped on the edge of the bed. Julie groaned. "Mommy! Wake up!"

"Baby," she whispered, not opening her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Why are you in Charlie's bed?" He asked. She shot up and swatted Charlie.

"Mm, not Crosby," Charlie mumbled. Julie rolled her eyes and swatted him again. "Jeez, Cat, what time is it?" He sat up. "Tyler," he said. "Uh, what's up buddy?"

"Are you two getting married?" Tyler said. "When Daddy and Dawn were getting ready to get married they slept in the same bed."

"No baby," Julie sighed, "we just um, we were," she looked at Charlie who winked.

"We fell asleep watching TV," Charlie said. "I wanted to show your mom something that was only on my Tivo." Tyler frowned. "It's Saturday," he said picking Tyler up. "Why don't we shake things up and make pancakes for Mommy?"

"OK," Tyler said. They walked into the kitchen. "She's supposed to want to marry you by now."

"I'm working on it, OK?" Charlie said. "I think we've gotten past the being just friends thing."

"Good," Tyler mumbled. "That's better than Sean ever did."

"My interest is much different than Sean's," Charlie laughed and he went into the fridge. "What do we put in pancake?" Tyler shrugged.

* * *

Julie pulled her apron on and her hair back in the restaurant that afternoon, getting ready for her shift.

"Hey beautiful," Blake came behind her and kissed her neck. "I missed you last night." She closed her eyes. "I thought it went OK." She turned around and looked at him. "You didn't."

"Blake," she said, "I'm sorry, really, I mean, I do really like you," she looked down, "it's just, last night," she whispered, "it was,"

"A test run," he said. "I know."

"And it really didn't go well," she said softly. "Can you really see us having a life together?" He swallowed. "Because that's my life, what last night was, those are the people in my life."

"You said you hadn't seen Connie since your had you son," he said.

"Even that," she sighed, "the way you say 'my son.' If we did this, Tyler wouldn't just be my son, he'd be a huge part of your life."

"It's kind of hard for me to get theoretically emotionally attached to a child," Blake said. "Especially when I'm not allowed to meet him." She stared at him.

"Blake, I have to trust my instincts," she said. "I've been doing it for five years, and my instincts are telling me to run away from this." She kissed him. "I'm sorry." She walked out and wiped her eyes, smiling and taking orders. The day was moving fairly quickly.

"Julie," one of the other waitresses said. "Phone." She sighed.

"I don't have time," she shook her head.

"It's your ex," she said. Julie sighed and walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"What, Scooter?" She said.

"Dawn's in labor, what do I do?" He said. She groaned.

"I don't know, what did you do when I was in labor?" She asked. "You were with your frat brothers right?"

"That's not funny," he said. "I'm freaking out here."

"I'm at work, what can I do?" She sighed.

"You could bring Ty," he whispered. Julie bit her lower lip. "I want him there Julie." She closed her eyes.

"I'm at work," she said. "He's with Charlie." She glanced back into the kitchen and saw Blake. "I'll get someone to cover my tables."

"Thanks," he said. "I'm sorry I was a dick to your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend anymore," she said. "I don't want to talk about it. I'll see you in a little bit." She hung up the phone, asked Sara to cover her tables and headed out the back door, ignoring Blake as he called her name. She took the bus home and found Charlie and Tyler outside of their building, Tyler on roller blades. She rolled her eyes. Charlie was trying to teach him to play hockey.

"Mommy!" Tyler said and skated over to her and tumbled into her knees. "I did by myself."

"I see that," she said. "Charlie, can we borrow your car?"

"Anytime," Charlie skated over. "Everything OK?"

"D-a-w-n is having the b-a-b-y," she raised her eyebrows. Tyler looked at her.

"You spelled Dawn and baby," he said. "Dawn's having the baby? I'm gonna be a big brother!" He hugged her.

"Yeah, well, get those skates off," Charlie said. "I'll drive you two down to St. Paul, OK?" Tyler plopped on the curb. "You OK?" He whispered, rubbing Julie's forearms. She nodded.

"Come on," Tyler, said tugging on Julie's pants. "I've gotta be a good big brother and be there."

"OK, alright," Julie laughed. Charlie plucked his keys out of his pocket and they walked to the car. Julie smiled. She knew in that instant when Charlie started the engine and winked at her that she'd made the right choice.

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing every one! You guys are the best. I'm really looking forward to moving this story into it's next phase! I'm glad you guys are liking it too.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Uncles**

"When Uncle Timmy and Uncle Jay get here," Tyler babbled one day, Julie nodded, "I'm going to show them how good I can skate now, and then I'm going to show them all the pictures of baby Cammie."

"Uh huh," Julie nodded. Two of her brothers were coming out for a visit and Tyler was overly excited. Charlie was a little on edge about it because it was the first time since they were together that he was seeing her family. "Are you done?" She pointed to his breakfast.

"Yup," he said and Julie took the plate and put it in the sink. "Are Uncle Jay and Uncle Timmy going to come see baby Cammie?"

"Tyler," Julie said, "your Uncles are not going to go see your sister. She's not their family." Tyler frowned.

"Well, then why are they coming to visit?" He asked.

"Because they," she sighed, "they want to see me and you and Charlie."

"Charlie's not their family either," Tyler pointed out.

"No, but he might be someday." Julie said. Tyler brightened, and then Charlie walked out. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Charlie kissed her.

"Charlie!" Tyler groaned. "You promised!"

"Sorry buddy," Charlie laughed. "You ready for school?"

"Almost," Tyler said, pushing off his chair. "I just hafta get my shoes. Uncle Jay and Uncle Timmy are coming today."

"I know," Charlie said. "Go get your shoes on and we'll get you to school, alright."

"Alright," Tyler walked into his room. Charlie looked at Julie who smiled and he kissed her again for real this time. She whimpered.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Morning," she blushed. They kissed again. "Mm, thanks for last night."

"No, thank you," he laughed. "That was amazing. You are a talented woman." She giggled. "So, the Gaffney boys are coming."

"Just two of them," she said. "Timmy and Jay like you Charlie, they always did in high school."

"I wasn't sleeping with you in high school," he shook his head. "I have sisters, I know how it works."

"You have much younger than you half sisters," she laughed. "One of them is fifteen and the other is thirteen, if people were sleeping with them you should hate them." He smiled and kissed her. "I love you and you make me happy. My brothers will just be happy that I'm happy, trust me." He nodded.

"Or maybe they'll kill me," he said. "They might kill me."

"Who's going to kill you?" Tyler said.

"No one," Julie said. "No one is going to kill Charlie. Come on," she pushed Tyler out. "School time."

"Have a good day," Charlie called after them. "I love you both." Julie looked back at him and smiled.

* * *

Julie looked at Tyler as they sat in the car outside of his school.

"Do you want me to walk you in?" She asked.

"No," he said. "Are you picking me up today?"

"You betcha," she nodded. He nodded.

"So you're not going to work?" He asked.

"No," she said. "Not today, not this whole week while Uncle Timmy and Uncle Jay are here." He nodded. "Is something wrong baby?"

"When are we going to get a house?" He asked. Julie looked at him. "You said that we were going to get a house and a yard," Julie sighed. "When?"

"I don't know when," she said. "Soon, I hope." She kissed him. "I love you, have a good day."

"I love you too," Tyler said walking out. The teacher walked over to the window. Julie bit her bottom lip and rolled it down.

"Ms. Gaffney," he said. She smiled. Mr. Thurston was about twenty seven and as good with kids as she'd ever seen any man. He was also remarkably attractive, possibly made more so by the fact that he was doubly taboo, being Tyler's teacher and she was in a serious committed and loving relationship. Not that this ever stopped them from flirting.

"Mr. Thurston," she smiled. "Is everything alright?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about Tyler," he said. "Do you have a minute?" Julie nodded and got out of the car.

"Is everything OK?" She said. "He's been really moody lately, he's very concerned about his new big brother status."

"Oh no Tyler's fine," he shook his head. "He's a bright kid, very social, we all adore him."

"Aw, you like my kid a whole lot," Julie smiled. "That's sweet. But I really didn't have to get out of the car for that."

"No," he said, "it's more about, look um, you're not married right?"

"Oh," she blushed, "no, I'm not, I've never been, I mean, I was in high school when I had Tyler, and his father and I just, I mean, there was no way we were getting married. I do have a boyfriend though, we live together, and we're going to get married, someday, I mean, eventually, once Tyler gets used to us as a family. Although he's already probably used to it, I think he's more used to it than I am." She said. "And I mean, if the concern is the cohabitation thing, my father doesn't like it either, but Charlie and I don't share a bedroom."

"I know," he said. "I mean, not in that much detail, but I'm aware that you live with your boyfriend, and that you were in high school when you had Tyler. I mean, look at you, you're," Julie swallowed, "you're clearly, I mean," she looked at him. He sighed. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Tyler's socializing is fine, it's yours that the school is concerned about."

"Mine?" Julie said. "Like, I don't do enough of the PTA type stuff?" He nodded. "There are going to be angry soccer moms calling me soon aren't there?"

"Most certainly," he said. "But this is Minnesota, so they're hockey moms, and they're much scarier. I thought I'd warn you."

"I appreciate the warning," she said. "I have to go."

"Sure," he nodded. "Thanks." She got back into the car and drove home. She banged her head against the steering wheel, and sat for a minute. Then she walked upstairs and opened the door.

"Hey little sister," a tall blonde guy said from the couch. She smiled and walked over and hugged him around the waist. "Ugh, you OK kiddo?"

"Shut up and hug me, Timmy," she mumbled. He laughed.

"Hey," another guy walked out of the bathroom, "that bathroom is unreal! Major props to Jules for finally finding a guy who wasn't such a lose…" he stopped, "Hey Julie."

"Hi Jay," she said. "A douchey teacher just told me that I'm a shitty mother."

"Oh, it's one of those days," he sat down. "Claudia had one those, she told her to go fuck herself." Julie laughed. She wished she could be as bold as her sister in law who never took anyone's crap.

"How did you two get in here?" She asked.

"Charlie let us in," Timmy said. "He was wearing a really nice suit. Is your boyfriend in the mob?"

"He's a stock broker," she shook her head. "You were nice weren't you? He thinks you're going to kill him." They grinned at each other.

"I guess then we shouldn't have told him we were going to kill him, huh Tim?" Jay said.

"I didn't say anything," Jay looked at Julie. "I was pretty sure he was in the mob." She laughed. "Where's the munchkin?"

"School," she said. They nodded and Tim went to the fridge and took out a beer. "Timmy, its 9:30 in the morning."

"Oh, right," Tim said. "Do you have any bloody mary mix?" Julie and Jay looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks as always for reviewing! I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing:

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Fight**

"Uncle Timmy, guess what?" Tyler said that night.

"What?" Tim said picking up the little boy and putting him on his shoulders. Julie sat in a chair and laughed.

"I have a little sister now," Tyler said proudly, "just like you and Mommy."

"I know, I heard about your little sister," Tim nodded. "It's cool being a big brother right?"

"Uh huh," Tyler said. "And someday, Cammie's gonna have a baby and I'm going to be an Uncle like you." Tim laughed and Julie raised her eyebrows as he flipped Tyler into a handstand and the little boy giggled.

"OK," Julie said, "that's enough of that. Tim, put him down." Tim sighed and put him down. "Tyler, baby, go wash up before bed and then come out and say goodnight." Tyler ran into the bathroom.

"So," Tim said. "He seems fine."

"He'll stay so if you don't drop him on his head," Julie said. "Honestly, between you doing that and Charlie insisting that 'he's built like a defenseman Jules, really,' my son is going to be dead before he hits double digits."

"He is built like a defenseman," Jay said. "Charlie's got a good eye. When did Scooter have a baby?"

"Nice non sequiter," Julie rolled her eyes. "A few months ago. Camille Vanderbilt, Cammie, for short, they're insanely happy."

"Little snot," Jay growled.

"He's entitled to his happiness," Julie said. "Dawn and I are almost friends now actually."

"Now there's a miracle," Timmy laughed. "I always thought she resented you because of Ty."

"I guess now that she has her and Scott's real baby," she shrugged, "there's no reason to resent the bastard child."

"Sure," Jay said. "Do you often call Tyler a bastard child?"

"Rarely," Julie said, "and only when doing so ironically." Jay nodded.

"We're out of beer," Tim said and popped up. Julie laughed as he walked out, obviously to get more. Jay looked at her.

"So," Jay said, "what's your excuse now?"

"What are you talking about?" Julie said.

"For not going back to school," he said. "What's your excuse right now? I'd like to hear it." She groaned. Jay was the oldest, and always trying to make sure everyone was taken care of.

"I just," she tried to come up with one.

"Tyler's good, Scooter's finally paying up, and pulling his end," he said. "You're with this awesome guy who would absolutely support you doing it." She picked at her nails. "You're too smart to spend the rest of your life as a waitress. I mean, no one expected you to do the Ivy League thing after Tyler was born, but you could get an associates degree and be a paralegal or something."

"I really can't think about that right now," she shook her head.

"Hey," Charlie walked in followed by Tim. "Look who I found." He leaned down and kissed Julie. "Mm, hey."

"Hey," she said.

"Charlie," Jay said, "don't you think Julie should go back to school?"

"Jay," Julie shook her head.

"You want to go back to school?" Charlie said, settling in as Julie leaned against him on the couch.

"No," Julie said. "Jay wants me to go back to school. I'm not so sure."

"I think that would be amazing," Charlie said, "wouldn't mind if my girl was a college girl. Would you still study history?" Julie blushed. She loved that Charlie remembered things like that she was going to go to school for history.

"Probably something more practical," Julie said. "Something that would get me away from waiting tables."

"I'm all ready for bed," Tyler came out. "Charlie!" He screamed and hugged him around the legs.

"Hey buddy," Charlie laughed and picked him up. "Oof, you're getting way too big for me to pick you up."

"You said that this morning," Tyler groaned. Charlie laughed. "I'm going to bed."

"I see that," Charlie said.

"Tyler, say goodnight," Julie said. "Charlie put him down."

"Uh oh," the boys looked at each other, "Mommy's got serious face on." Tim and Jay started laughing as Charlie set Tyler on his feet.

"Good night Uncle Jay," Tyler hugged him.

"Night kiddo," Jay said. "I love you."

"Good night Uncle Timmy," Tyler said.

"Sleep tight Ty," Tim nodded. Julie smiled and folded her little boy in her arms as he climbed on her lap they snuggled for a minute.

"I love you most Mommy," Tyler whispered.

"I love you most too baby," she mumbled and kissed him. Charlie smiled seeing them curled up like that. He'd wanted for his whole life to be a part of a real family and now he was. He didn't even mind that he would always be number 2 in Julie's life. He could live with that, so long as Tyler loved him too.

* * *

That night Julie lay curled up in bed with Charlie (her brothers were sharing her room.)

"Hey," he whispered. "Mm," he said as she kissed him. "Were you serious about that?"

"About what?" She asked and kissed him. "About that thing I whispered to you after Tim made martinis? Absolutely." They kissed again.

"No," he laughed. "About going back to school." She laughed.

"Oh that," she said. "I don't know, I mean, I'd like to, but it would be such a big change, and, I don't know if I could stop working."

"Julie," Charlie whispered, "lean on me a little. I could take care of you and Ty for a year or so while you got your associates degree." She smiled.

"You're not my husband," she said. "It doesn't work that way yet."

"I want to be your husband," he said. "We've talked bout that." She smiled and kissed him.

"Yes, and I'm not ready to get married," she said.

"Why?" He said. "What else do you need from me?" She sighed and rolled over.

"Charlie I'm too drunk and sleepy to have this conversation right now," she shook her head. He frowned. "Fine," she sat up. "The truth of that matter is, I'm not entirely convinced that you're not just rebounding with me and Tyler." He looked at her.

"What?" He said. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means whatever you think it means, Charlie," she said. "But you and Linda were together for a really long time and then you and I just sort of jumped into this."

"I'd hardly say six months of will they or won't they was jumping in!" He said. "Julie, I'm in love with you."

"I know you love me," she sighed. "I know that. But do you understand what it would mean, marrying me?" He looked at her. "Already, if this doesn't work it's going to wreck my life, I already lean on you way more than I should at this point in our relationship, you're already way too big a part of Tyler's life for me to get out without serious damage. Add marriage, and if it doesn't work I'll have nothing. Maybe you're ready to take that leap, but I'm not convinced you are and I definitely am not."

"Right," he nodded, "OK," he rolled over.

"Charlie," she reached out to put her arms around him.

"Julie," he said. "It's fine, let's just go to sleep."

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Two updates in two days! Look at me! Keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Mark It**

About a week later Julie stood at the stove making dinner. Tyler was sitting at the kitchen table, doing his very simple math homework when Charlie walked in. Tyler smiled at him and Charlie ruffled the little boy's hair and he giggled. He walked over and put his arms around Julie's waist and she shrugged him off. Ever since the fight they had they'd barely touched, or spoken for that matter.

"Julie," he whispered.

"Not in front of Tyler," she murmured.

"We _have _to talk eventually," he said. She bit her bottom lip.

"I have that PTA meeting thing tonight, after, I guess." She said simply. "Tyler, baby," Tyler looked up. "Are you all done?"

"Almost," Tyler screwed his face up. "I ran out of fingers to count on for one," Charlie laughed and walked over.

"Let me help you with that buddy," he sat down. Julie sighed and looked at them. She knew that she shouldn't be pushing him away. She knew it, but she couldn't help it. She was just so sure that he was going to get tired of playing house and then where would they be? "Julie?" He looked at her.

"I'm heading out," Julie said softly and kissed Tyler and then Charlie softly. "I love you." She whispered. He smiled softly and she walked out.

"Why are you two fighting?" Tyler asked. Charlie looked at him.

"Because she doesn't want to marry me," Charlie shrugged. Tyler nodded.

"She will," Tyler said. "Mommy's slow at stuff." Charlie laughed.

"Yeah, I'm learning that kid," he said. "Hey," Charlie said. Tyler nodded. "You know even if this whole thing with me and your mom doesn't work out exactly how you and me want, I'll always be here for you right?" Tyler shrugged. "I mean it, OK? My mom had a boyfriend too, who loved me and who I loved and he's still a really important part of my life."

"Even though he didn't marry your mommy?" Tyler said. Charlie nodded.

"Yup, she married someone else," he explained. "And I love my step dad too, but not the same way I do Coach. So, no matter what, I'm always going to be here for you."

"OK," Tyler nodded. He really wanted Charlie to marry his mom, but this was OK. "Charlie, I love you." Charlie looked at him. Tyler hadn't ever said it before.

"I love you too buddy," Charlie whispered.

* * *

Julie sat in the meeting, bored out of her mind. She was listening to the thirty something woman in the front talk endlessly about some fundraiser they were having. She was glad that Scooter had agreed to pay for Tyler to go to private school, but this part of it was just so dull. Couldn't he and Dawn do this part? They were more suited to this kind of thing.

"So that just leaves the key note speaker," she said. "Because it's a night on ice, I thought maybe we could find someone that fits into that." She looked at Julie. "Julie? Any suggestions?"

"Hm?" Julie said. "Oh, I um," she looked down. "I don't know, I've never done this kind of thing before, really, I think someone else would know better."

"Well," another one of the women said, "none of us are gold medalists in anything." Julie frowned. How did they know about that?

"Oh, you mean," she laughed. "Well, I guess I could," she said. "Do you want Coach Bombay?" She knew Charlie was itching for a visit from his mentor anyway.

"Could you?" The head woman asked. "I mean, are you still in touch?"

"Personally?" Julie laughed, "no, I'm not. But he and my boyfriend are still really close."

"Your boyfriend," another one of them said.

"Um, Charlie Conway?" She said. "He was our captain."

"Well, then," one of the other women said. "That settles that, Julie will take care of the speaker." Julie nodded. That made life easy. They adjourned the meeting and Julie wandered over to the refreshments table.

"You did well," Mr. Thurston walked over. She laughed and looked at him. "Really, I mean Gordon Bombay, that's quite a coup."

"I try," she said. "Actually, it's not that big a deal. Coach and Charlie are insanely close. It'll be good for Ty to meet him too." She looked at him. "I didn't realize you'd be here, Mr. Thurston."

"You can call me Joe," he grinned. "And it's my turn to be the T part of PTA." She laughed. "You Ms. Gaffney,"

"Julie," she said. He smiled.

"Julie," he nodded. She looked at him. "Tyler's really a great kid. I mean, I'm not supposed to pick favorites, but he's definitely up there." She smiled. "Do you mind me asking, I mean, about you and him?"

"Oh God," she sighed, "You mean like, the why I had him, why I kept him conversation?" He nodded. "I'm Irish Catholic, the a word was not an option."

"Ah," he nodded, "but the other a word?" She smiled.

"I considered it," she said, "and then my parents were going to take him, so I could go to college. But then I just couldn't give him away. Do you have kids?"

"No," he said.

"Then it's hard to explain," she said, "I mean, I'm not saying it wasn't hard, and there are times when I think I did the wrong thing. I mean, like, life would have been easier for both of us if Ty had grown up in Maine with my parents, and I'd gone to Princeton."

"Princeton?" He said. She nodded. "You got into Princeton?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I got a full ride, actually." He nodded, impressed. "I was going to study history." She smiled.

"Do you every think about going back to school?" He asked.

"It's never really been in the cards," she shook her head. "Lately though, Tyler's father has been stepping up a lot, and Charlie," she stopped. She found herself really not wanting to talk about Charlie with Joe.

"What does he do?" He asked.

"Charlie?" She said. "He's in stocks," Joe nodded. "I don't know exactly what he does, but I know he brings a really big paycheck home."

"So he's in the mob?" Joe teased. She laughed.

"That's what my older brothers said," she said. "What about you? What in the name of God possessed you to become a first grade teacher?" He laughed. "I mean, I love my kid, but I could never spend all day everyday with twenty little kids."

"I always wanted to be a teacher," he shrugged. "I thought I wanted to do high school for a while. But then my sister had a kid, and I really liked hanging out with him when he was like six or seven, and I was good with him. I taught him to read, and it was the most rewarding thing that ever happened." They walked outside and they sat on the steps talking for a while. She hadn't been this comfortable with someone in a long time.

"So do you chat up all of the single moms this way?" She asked. He laughed.

"Only the really beautiful, super smart ones," he whispered and pushed her hair off of her face. "It doesn't hurt when they're only twenty four," he kissed her softly. While they were kissing, she started to cry. She pushed away and wiped her eyes.

"Oh God," she whispered, "I'm sorry, I mean, I can't." She stood up.

"No," he said, "I shouldn't have, I mean, wow, it's just," he sighed, "look, I'm not a bad guy."

"No I know," she said. "It's just, I shouldn't have," she closed her eyes. "Charlie and I have been having problems and I've been avoiding it, and that's kind of why I let you talk to me tonight. I mean, I like you but I love Charlie and you're Tyler's teacher," she stopped. "Oh God, you're Tyler's teacher!" He looked at her. "I have to go." She got in the car and drove home. She walked up to the apartment and saw Charlie sitting waiting.

"You're late," he said simply.

"Charlie," she said softly. "Is Tyler in bed?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Where the hell were you?" She looked at him.

"I was talking to Tyler's teacher," she said. "We got caught up," she looked at him. "I'm sorry, OK?" He nodded. "How long are you going to punish me?" He shook his head.

"I'm not punishing you," he said. "But either you want to do this, you want us, or you don't," he shook his head. "I'm kind of sick of waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"I kissed him," she said softly. He looked at her. "Joe, Mr. Thurston."

"Tyler's _teacher?" _Charlie said. "You kissed him?"

"Well, he kissed me," she said, "I think, I don't know, it just sort of happened. But I came right home, after," she looked at him. "Charlie, I love you. I want to be with you, but you have to stop pushing me forward when I'm not ready for it," he looked at her. "I get to decide when I'm ready to go back to school, I get to be not ready for marriage, and I get to make outrageous demands like you calling Bombay and asking him to talk at some stupid fundraiser for Tyler's school and you don't get to say anything about it." She walked over to the fridge and started looking through it.

"Run that last one by me again," he said as she handed him some water.

"You're going to call Coach," she said slowly, "and you're going to ask him to speak at a fundraiser at Tyler's school." He looked at her. "You said you wanted to introduce him to Ty, and this way, we could do that and I could get in super good with the PTA ladies."

"Julie," he looked at her, "Coach doesn't do the inspirational speech thing. You know that." She sighed. "Orion would be better and you're on better terms with him than I am." Julie bit her bottom lip.

"I'm promised them Bombay," she said. "I need this, Charlie, for Ty." He sighed and looked at her.

"If it's really for Ty," he said. "Then yeah, I'm in."

* * *

**Keep the Reviews Coming!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing everyone! You guys are the best. Someone complained about the chapter's being too short, so I tried to give you more here. Plus Bombay! Exciting!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Make For The Hills**

"I don't quite understand," Bombay said, Charlie sighed on the phone. "You want me to speak at a fundraiser? About what?"

"I don't know," Charlie said, "This is Julie's gig, really. It's for her kid's school."

"So why didn't Julie call me?" Bombay asked.

"Because she knew you could say no to her," Charlie laughed.

"Things good with you two?" Bombay asked. Charlie was silent. "Wow, that good huh?"

"It's hard," Charlie said. "I'm crazy about her. I love Tyler, too," Gordon laughed. "When you and Mom,"

"That was different," he said. "Because I was out playing, Casey and I didn't have a chance to work through the bumps. You know I wish we could have." Charlie was silent again. "You're in love with the kid right?"

"He's amazing," Charlie said softly. "I love her too though. I mean, I really do. I just don't think I can take it anymore." Gordon laughed.

"You need to relax," he said. "You do this with everything in your life, Charlie, the minute things don't go exactly how you see in your head you get scared and walk away." Charlie frowned. "Julie's been through a lot, that kid has been through a lot and I know you're trying to be there for them, so be there for them, but you don't know what they're going through kid. You definitely don't know what she's going through, so be patient."

"Yeah," Charlie said. "I've never been good at the patience thing."

"I know," Gordon laughed. "I'll see you next week at this fundraiser, thing."

"Thanks Coach," Charlie smiled. "I appreciate it."

* * *

Julie walked around a dress department with Connie and sighed running her hand over a new dress. It was beautiful.

"That would look nice on you," Connie said.

"I can't afford it," Julie shook her head.

"Charlie could," Connie said. Julie looked at her. "Right, sorry. Clearance rack it is." Julie nodded. "Is everything OK with you two?"

"No," Julie sighed, "I think he's Jerry McGuire-ing out on me." Connie raised her eyebrows. "Staying for Tyler."

"Oh, right, when she kicks him out," Connie said. "I forgot about that part. Maybe you've got a 'you complete me' coming your way."

"I somehow doubt it," Julie shook her head. "I kissed someone else." Connie looked at her. "Tyler's teacher, actually."

"Everyone fucks up sometimes," Connie shrugged. "In college I actually went down on this guy at a party, but Guy and I got past it."

"I'm not sure it was fucking up," Julie shook her head. "That's the problem. I mean, I really like Joe," Connie looked at her. "Mr. Thurston. I should stop calling him Joe, right?"

"You should definitely not call him Joe," Connie nodded. "Tyler's teacher?" Julie nodded. "God, who are you, Lorelai Gilmore?"

"I know," Julie groaned, "but he's so cute, Cons, and really sweet, and," Connie looked at her, "no it's insane, right? I mean, I love Charlie, and he's been so good to us." She closed her eyes. "God, I'm a horrible person!"

"You are not," Connie shook her head. "You're just socially retarded. It's not a big deal." Julie laughed. "Buy the dress," Connie handed it to Julie. "I'll spot you the cash if you're too proud to ask Charlie for it."

* * *

Julie sat in the car waiting for Tyler. She got out and walked to the front door and then to the classroom.

"Mommy!" Tyler came charging out of the classroom.

"Hey," she smiled and picked him up. "What've you got there?"

"Macaroni art," Tyler said holding out his paper. "It's a volcano."

"Wow," she nodded. She noticed Joe standing in the classroom. "Sweetie, do you want to go to the playground while I talk to Mr. Thurston about something?"

"Something important?" He asked.

"No," she shook her head, "just boring grown up stuff."

"Oh," Tyler nodded, "OK," she put him down and he ran off. She walked into the classroom and Joe looked at her.

"I like the macaroni art," she said lightly. He nodded.

"Your son's doing very well, Ms. Gaffney," he said softly. She looked at him.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I shouldn't run off like that, that night," he looked at her.

"Do you always do this?" He asked.

"The wrong thing?" She said. "Usually."

"I meant, take complete responsibility for things that are only half your fault." She swallowed. "I mean, I bet when you got pregnant with Tyler you were the girl who sat around crying about how irresponsible you were, when you know it takes two to tango." She raised her eyebrows. "That's a bad example."

"It's a terrible example," she smiled. "But I still wanted to apologize." He laughed.

"I'm sorry too," he said. "So are things better with you and your boyfriend?" She looked at him. "I'm asking as a concerned party for Tyler, you know, it can be very tough on a kid when their parents are having problems."

"Mm," she nodded. "We're handling it, thanks. Are you going to be at a night on ice on Friday?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Joe nodded. "I'm sorry too, for the record."

"I know." She said. "I appreciate it." She smiled walking out and taking Tyler's hand and walking to the car.

* * *

That night Julie sat on the couch reading. Charlie walked in from work and kissed her on the head.

"Hey baby," he said.

"Hey," she said. "You're perky."

"Coach is coming on Friday," he said and sat down. "You're in a good mood too."

"I bought a dress that I can't afford," she said.

"Oh," he nodded. "Why?"

"Because you can afford it," she stood up.

"Ah," he nodded as she spread her lags over his lap. "That's a big step."

"Mm," she leaned over him and ran her hands up his legs. "Huge, I'm letting you buy clothing for me."

"Maybe soon you'll even let me chip in for Tyler's tuition," he grinned as she sat down, still straddling and started kissing his neck.

"Don't count on it," she whispered. They kissed for a while. "Mm, I missed you." He smiled.

"I missed you too," he said. "Julie, I'm sorry, for pushing you. I never said it, but I am." She touched his face.

"I think I needed to be push," she whispered. They kissed some more. "Charlie, I have to ask you something." He nodded. "You love _me _right?"

"Of course I love you," he said. He pushed her hair off of her face.

"No, I mean," she sighed, "if Tyler wasn't," he looked at her.

"This is where I say, 'You complete me,' right?" He teased. She giggled and rolled off of him. "I love you," he said and kissed her, "and yes, it's an amazing added bonus that you happen to be mother to the coolest kid on the planet." She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you," she said, "for loving Ty so much." They kissed again. "I love you for loving me so much." They kissed again. "Let's go to bed."

"You sure?" He said. "We haven't done that in a while." She kissed him and ran her hand down into his lap.

"I know," she said. "I said it before, I miss you." They made out for a while and the Charlie stood up. Julie wrapped her legs around him and they walked back into her bedroom.

* * *

The night of the fundraiser Julie walked out of her bedroom fully dressed. Tyler and Charlie looked at her from the kitchen table.

"You look pretty Mommy," Tyler said.

"Thank you baby," she kissed him. Charlie looked at her breathlessly. "What?"

"You're beautiful," he said. "I'm very glad you let me buy you that dress." She blushed.

"Honestly, Charlie," Bombay walked out, "how on earth did you afford the bathroom?" He looked at Julie. "Julie, you look amazing."

"Thank you," she smiled. "Thanks for doing this Coach. I appreciate it." Tyler looked at the grown ups.

"Coach," he piped up. Bombay looked at the little boy and smiled. "When you're talking at school tonight, you'll meet Mr. Thurston, he's my teacher, and you'll meet my Dad."

"I've met your dad a few times," Bombay said and looked at Julie. She'd grown a lot but in that moment he just saw the scared seventeen year old girl who'd cried to him that she needed someone to make sure that she could take care of her son, that no one could take him away, including his father, who hadn't shown any interest in taking him away, yet. "I'm really glad I finally met you."

"Me too," Tyler said. "Charlie said that when he was a kid you were like his Charlie." Charlie laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, anyway," Charlie said. "We should get going and drop you off at your grandparent's kid."

"I don't want to go there," Tyler pouted. "Can't I go to Sean's?"

"No," Julie said. "You're going to your grandparents, and you're spending the night with your dad and Dawn and Cammie tonight. That's the deal, go get your bag," she spanked him lightly. He stalked off to his room. "He doesn't like it at Scooter's parents."

"Neither do I," Charlie shrugged. "I still have to go."

"I'll pull the car around," Bombay laughed and walked outside. Julie looked at Charlie.

"Will he be there?" He asked simply. She looked down.

"Probably," she said. "I think you'd like him Charlie. He's a nice guy." He snorted. "What?"

"He's not a nice guy," he shook his head.

"You've never met him," she pointed out.

"Nice guys don't hit on single moms at their kids' school," he shrugged.

"Just at their hockey games?" She tried. He frowned.

"That's different," he said. "That was _my _idea."

"Of course it was baby," she kissed him. "Come on, we'll be late." She slid her hand into his.

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I know I've been terrible with the updating lately. It's been a reallly busy month. But I finally got this chapter done.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

Charlie was standing leaning against a wall drinking a beer at the fundraiser. He was seriously unhappy.

"God, I hate shit like this," a guy walked over. Charlie nodded at him.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I went to crap like this with my ex girlfriend all the time." The guy nodded. "Less frequent with this one. You have a kid at the school?"

"Oh, no," the shook his head, "I teach here. You?"

"Nah," Charlie shook his head, "I mean, not really, I live with his mom." The guy frowned. "What?"

"You're Charlie Conway aren't you?" He said.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded and then it dawned on him. "Which makes you,"

"Joe Thurston," Joe said and extended his hand. Charlie frowned at him and didn't take it. "Look, obviously, um, she told you."

"Yeah, she did," Charlie said. "My mom and I were on our own for a while, so I know guys like you." Joe stared at him. "Julie's amazing, and I'll wait as long as she needs me to. But if I hear that you even took a breath that made her feel uncomfortable, I'll kill you."

"I think there's some confusion here," Joe said. "Really, I mean, it was just a kiss."

"I know," Charlie said. "It was just a kiss, and she and I were going through a tough time. But now we're not."

"Got it," Joe nodded.

* * *

"Who is that man that Charlie's speaking so intensely with?" Bombay asked Julie who rolled her eyes glancing over and seeing them.

"That would be Tyler's teacher," she said. "He's being a baby again." She stirred her drink.

"Why does he seem to hate Tyler's teacher?" Bombay asked. She looked at him.

"Don't act like he didn't tell you," she mumbled. He laughed.

"He did," he said. "And I told him he was being a baby, by the way." She smiled. "You know he has trouble with gray area. He always has."

"But we're not in a gray area!" She said. "That's what's so annoying. I'm with _him." _She sighed. "I'm glad you're here, he listens to you."

"I try," Bombay said. "Those mothers are terrifying, I see why you let them bully you into asking me to do this." She laughed.

"Julie!" Dawn said excitedly and walked over. Julie smiled seeing Scooter behind her. "It's so good to see you. I have to go call Scott's mother."

"No you don't," Scooter said. "Hi, Mr. Bombay." He nodded at Gordon, who nodded back. "Jules, you look good," he kissed her on the cheek.

"You too," she said softly, "um, Coach, this is Dawn, Scooter's wife, Dawn this is Gordon Bombay, he used to coach me and Charlie when we were kids."

"It's so nice to meet you," Dawn said, she started chewing her thumb nail and then looked at Scott. "What if she gets sick?"

"She's not going to get sick," Scooter sighed. Julie looked oddly at him. "It's the first time we've left Cammie."

"Got it," Julie said. "You know what you need?" Dawn looked at her. "Vodka, come on," she pulled her away by the arm.

"We appreciate you doing this," Scooter said after an awkward minute. Bombay nodded. "It means a lot, I mean, for Tyler,"

"I know what you're doing," Bombay said. "I warned you six years ago about what would happen if you tried to do this."

"I don't," Scooter said.

"Sending Tyler to the fancy private school," Bombay said, "involving your wife in his day to day activities. If you make a single move to take him away from her, you will lose everything. And I can afford to work for free."

"And I told you then," he said simply, "I don't want to take Tyler away from Julie, but I'm also not going to stay out of my son's life."

* * *

Julie walked over to Charlie and Joe.

"Good, you two met," she said. Joe nodded at her. "Charlie, can I have a word?" He sighed and they walked away. "What are you doing?"

"We were just talking," he said simply. "I hear he's a really great guy to talk to." She closed her eyes.

"Please don't embarrass me tonight," she said. "I know your don't want to be here, I get it, I don't particularly want to be here either, but you promised me that you'd do this." He looked at her and she kissed him softly. "Please don't make something out of nothing. There isn't anything between me and Joe, he's a nice guy, but in six months, when Tyler's out of his class I'll never see him again."

"Do you promise me that?" He said. She nodded. "I don't trust him, Jules, that's all."

"But do you trust me?" She asked.

"Of course I trust you," he sighed. "Come on, we have to listen to Coach talk for a while." She laughed as they walked in companionably with Charlie's arm swung around her shoulders.

* * *

Later that night, Julie and Charlie wandered into the apartment. She sighed and undid her hair, shaking it out. He looked at her. The way she was moving took his breath away. He walked over and kissed her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Charlie," she mumbled.

"You're stunning," he whispered. "God, I love you." She closed her eyes and whimpered and he turned her around. They kissed and he lifted her up on the counter.

"Let's go to bed," she whispered.

"What's wrong with right here?" He whispered, "Ty's gone for the night, no reason not to." He ran his hands up her thighs. She whimpered. "I love you."

"Charlie wait," she mumbled. He shook his head and she giggled. They made love on the kitchen counter and then lay on the floor after. "I'm going back to school," she whispered. He looked at her.

"Really?" He said. She nodded. "Community college?" He asked.

"I don't know yet," she said. "I don't know what I want to study, I just know I can't keep living the way I was." He nodded. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said.

"And I do want to marry you," she whispered, "but my life's not ready for that," he pushed her hair off of her face. "Our life is," she said, "but mine's not, do you get the difference?"

"Yeah," he said and kissed her. "I get the difference." He stood up and picked her up and carried her to bed. "So," he said as they cuddled, "school's almost out, are we going on a family vacation?" She laughed. "Are we?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "we never really could before." Charlie looked at her, "well, last summer we drove to Maine to see my parents and stayed in a motel one night and I told Tyler it was a vacation, does that count?"

"You had a car last summer?" He asked. She laughed.

"Yes," she nodded. "I sold it right after that trip actually." She laughed. "Where do you think we should go."

"Grand Canyon," he said. She smiled. "We could drive. It would be fun."

"I agree," she nodded. "Grand Canyon it is."

* * *

"Road trip, road trip," Tyler chanted as Julie packed his bag.

"Tyler," she said. "Please calm down." Tyler grinned at her and she laughed. "Besides, you still have a week of school," she said.

"But it's not like a real week," Tyler said. "Mr. Thurston said that we don't even have to do homework."

"Isn't that good for Mr. Thurston," she mumbled. "Do you want your blanket?"

"Mom," he said seriously, "I'm almost in second grade, I do not need my blanket."

"Alright then," Julie laughed. "Hey," she said and pat her hand on the bed, "I need you to sit down. We've gotta talk about something." He sat down and looked concerned. "So, I just wanted to talk to you about some changes that are going to happen around here." Tyler's eyes got big.

"You and Charlie are getting married while we're on vacation," he said.

"No," she shook her head. "Tyler, when Charlie and I decide to get married I promise you that except for me and Charlie, you will be the first to know," he nodded. "I'm going to go to school next year." Tyler scrunched his face.

"Why?" He said.

"Because," she smiled, "I've always wanted to, but when I had you, I couldn't," Tyler's eyes got big like he was about to cry. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I didn't want to, anymore, because I wanted to take care of you," she pushed his hair off of his face. "But now, you're such a big boy, and you're in school all day, and we have Charlie, and Daddy's around," Tyler nodded, "I think it's time for me to go back." Tyler hugged her.

"I promise that I'll help you with your homework," he said. She laughed.

"Thanks honey," she kissed him, "OK, bedtime."

* * *

"Julie has made a major shift in her life," Sean said holding his drink up. Julie laughed and looked at Connie who shrugged. "She decided to _finally_ give up this whole 'waitress' thing!"

"I am proud of you Julie," Connie said. They'd decided to have a girls night and Sean had been horrified when he wasn't invited along. "Now we just need to push you and Charlie down the aisle."

"No!" Julie said, "I'm not ready for that." Connie shook her head. "Besides, you just want us to so that you can guilt Guy into finally putting a ring on your finger."

"When do I get to meet Guy?" Sean asked, frowning. Julie rolled her eyes.

"Soon, I hope," Connie shrugged. "He's been travelling a lot for work." Julie nodded and then glanced at the bar again. "Cat, what on earth do you keep looking at?"

"I think I know that guy," she stood up and walked over and smiled, seeing Joe. "Hi," she said.

"Ms. Gaffney," he smiled, she looked at him. "Sorry, Julie. Shouldn't you be in bed? I understand you have a very big day tomorrow."

"Ah yes, Tyler has shared out summer plans then," she laughed. "I'm just having a drink with some friends to celebrate my new state of unemployment." He cocked his head to the side. "I quite my job and I'm going back to school."

"That's amazing," he said, "congratulations." She smiled.

"Look, I just wanted to come over and thank you," she said, "Tyler had an amazing year, and I think that you were a really big part of that. So thanks."

"Tyler's a really bright kid," he said, "and a pleasure to teach, but I think that really amazing year you're talking about had a lot to do with his mother getting her life together." She laughed.

"It didn't hurt, I guess," she said.

"Hey," Connie and Sean pushed through the crowd, "um, what the hell was, um hello," Connie said.

"Oh," Julie said, "Joe Thurston, these are my friends, Connie Moreau and Sean Harrington," they waved, "guys this is Joe, Tyler's teacher."

"Oh," Sean said, "nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too," he said. Connie smiled at him. "Julie, I guess I'll see you around school."

"I guess so," she nodded and hugged him as he walked away. Sean and Connie looked at her. "What? He was really nice to Tyler, OK?"

"And like that's not the number way into the single mom panties," Connie crossed her arms. "You totally like him! No wonder Charlie's so tweaked!"

"Plus, now that the school year's over, he's not Tyler's teacher anymore," Sean nodded, "so you are fair game missy." Connie nodded.

"You're both crazy," she shook her head, "and drunk." Her two friends shrugged. "We're going home now." She picked up her bag and marched outside.

* * *

**Please review! I'm so sorry I've been so sucky lately!**


End file.
